Green is the new black
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: La carta que le decía a Harry que esperase en casa de sus tíos no tuvo en efecto que se esperaba. Acorralado por el Ministerio y la grandes sospechas que generó para sus amigos hizo que el niño que vivió tomase una drástica opción que cambiaría su vida para siempre. ONE-SHOT


_No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo eso pertenece a Marvel y a J._

* * *

 ** _GREEN IS THE NEW BLACK_**

Únicamente la estática del televisor tras finalizar su transmisión y el crujir de las cartas que tenía en sus manos se podía escuchar en la residencia luego de que sus tíos se marchasen urgentemente en dirección al hospital con la esperanza de poder ayudar a Dudley con las secuelas que el Dementor le dejó. Su mejilla le dolía de la bofetada que Petunia le había propinado, asimismo como su estómago luego de intentar ponerse de pie antes de que Vernon le patease con fuerza.

Una guillotina invisible pendía de un hilo sobre su pálido cuello, siendo el centro de un morboso espectáculo de soledad e ignorancia por parte de sus supuestos "amigos y familiares". Su varita sería rota, como también debería ir a un juicio por uso indebido de magia. Todo eso notificado mediante un vociferador, seguido prontamente por una carta de Arthur Weasley que le pedía que no hiciese nada, que irían a buscarlo…

Lo cual conlleva a las siguientes dudas que surgieron en la cabeza del pelinegro. Cómo sabían lo que le había pasado? Habían estado espiándolo? Si fue así…Por qué no le ayudaron contra los Dementores? Acaso solo era un títere para los demás?

No tenía ninguna idea de qué hacer, con un juicio en los próximos días, él solo deseaba que la fortuna le sonriese por una vez en su dificultosa vida. Si sabía que no pensaba gastar más tiempo en un hogar donde era objetivo de actos violentos, por lo que rápidamente corrió hasta su cuarto y comenzó a empacar todo en su maleta, escondiendo su varita en su antebrazo luego de atarla con una corbata, y poniéndose sobre sus hombros la capa de invisibilidad antes de regresar a la planta baja, rebuscando en todos los recovecos por un puñado de libras que le sirviesen hasta poder llegar a Gringotts y hacerse con su oro. Como si, por una vez, los destinos oyesen su anhelo, el televisor recuperó la señal del canal, captando la atención del mago al ver a la mujer de tez verde con traje y maletín que realizaba un anuncio publicitario.

Una sonrisa se dibujó inmediatamente en el rostro del adolescente, alcanzando el tubo del teléfono tras correr y casi tropezarse, marcando los números que memorizó del aviso. Sus piernas temblaban con emoción contenida, miraba hacia todos lados, vigilando que nada ni nadie pudiese perturbar su pequeño momento de victoria. El pausado pulso telefónico agregaba un agónico suspenso en la vida del ojiverde, poniéndole los nervios de punta, liberando finalmente un suspiro contenido al percibir que el pulso se detuvo y una femenina voz contestaba su llamada.

* * *

Las arcas del Potter estaban repletas de documentos y dinero, siendo acarreadas dentro de su bolsillo derecho mientras su principal preocupación era mirar por encima de su hombro cada tres segundos y aguardar la llegada de aquella mujer que citó en un bar del centro de Londres. El tintineo de la campanilla captaba su atención cada vez que alguien ingresaba, teniendo que volver a concentrase en la colección de blasfemias que se plasmaban en los periódicos que había adquirido durante su visita al banco mágico.

-Sr. Potter? – una voz femenina que denotaba rudeza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, le llamó.

Harry alzó la vista, encontrándose con la imponente imagen de una diosa de piel esmeralda que había captado la atención de todo el bar, solo para que ellos se encogiesen de hombros y regresen a sus propios temas. El joven, tras recuperarse de su momento de admiración, se puso de pie y estiró su mano para sacudirla respetuosamente e invitarla a sentarse frente a él.

-Es un gusto poder conocerla, Licenciada Walters. Espero que mi presencia no sea contraproducente para el pedido que quiero hacerle- comunicó el pelinegro, nervioso, tratando de peinar su indomable cabello.

-Admito que su llamada fue un tanto desconcertante. Incluso para mis estándares habituales en los Estados Unidos. Aunque le ruego que por favor me llame por mi nombre, ya suficiente tengo con mi secretaria llamándome "Sra. Walters" gracias a sus típicos modales victorianos- con una sonrisa, habló la mujer, quitándose los anteojos que llevaba para mejorar su imagen.

-La comprendo, después de todo, cuando alguien me llama por mi apellido me hacen pensar que estoy en problemas- confesó el Potter, sintiéndose más cómodo en su presencia.

-Entonces, Harry…dime, para qué solicitaste mis servicios? – interrogó la mujer de piel esmeralda, poniéndose seria.

-Yo…cómo ponerlo en términos simples…veras, Jennifer, yo soy un mago- reveló el adolescente, deslizando El Profeta sobre la mesa, enseñándole la primera plana donde una fotografía de él se movía.

-Un mago? Cómo Dr. Strange ó Scarlet Witch? Ese tipo de magia? – preguntó la heroína, tomando en sus manos el periódico y leyendo superficialmente las noticias, notando las mentiras que ponían como solía suceder en el Daily Bugle de Nueva York.

-No el tipo de magia que trae demonios o cambia el mundo, pero sí…magia al final de cuentas- rascándose la nuca, admitió el Potter, creyendo que ella se levantaría e iría.

-Mmh…- fue todo lo que murmuró la dama, lo que fue interpretado por Harry como una señal de desinterés.

-Por favor, Srta. Walters. Si es por sus honorarios, puedo pagarle sin problemas. Si es porque soy un mago, le ruego que me ayude y no volveré a molestarla en su vida. Por favor, imploro por sus servicios- expresó desesperado el mago, sintiéndose a punto de llorar, solo para tranquilizarse cuando la abofada sostuvo su mano derecha y le sonrió con suavidad.

-Nunca dije que no aceptaría tu caso, Harry, así que serénate. Primero necesito realizar una llamada a Strange, ya que creo que necesitaremos su ayuda. Y segundo, quiero que me digas todo, desde el principio, vale? – tranquilizó la fémina de tez verde.

-Está bien, gracias por aceptar- agradeció Harry.

-No hay de que-ahora, como creo que tendremos para largo rato, quieres comer? Tómalo como tu primera cita- guiñándole un ojo para quitarle su nerviosismo, ella pronunció, ganándose un rostro ruborizado que la hizo reir.

* * *

Stephen Strange estaba masajeándose la cabeza lentamente, lidiando con la migraña que acababa de terminar de escuchar, maldiciendo internamente para que Dormammu apareciese en medio de Diagon Alley y realizase una masacre sin interrupción alguna. Sabía que dejar a Dumbledore y Fudge en sus respectivos cargos políticos iba a ser un problema, pero nunca se imaginó que serían capaces de atacar vorazmente al joven que había caído rendido del cansancio, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el fibroso hombro de su abogada, a la cual le temblaba una ceja ante la urgencia que sentía para destruir algo.

-Tú eres el hechicero, Stephen…qué tan malo es? – Jennifer preguntó en un gruñido.

-Te seré sincero. Inglaterra Mágica es sumamente corrupta, al punto de tratar al joven Potter, quien básicamente los salvó siendo un bebé, como una herramienta rota y desechable. Al parecer, esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, obligándolo a tomar una medida que nunca pensó- Dr. Strange respondió, sorbiendo un poco de su té para serenarse.

La heroína, She-Hulk, se enfrentaba por primera vez a un juicio de tal magnitud desde que obtuvo su licencia para ejercer en Gran Bretaña, teniendo que respirar profundamente repetidas veces, hallando tranquilidad en jugar con el pelo del joven que tenía al lado ahora luego de que ella optase por sentarse allí con la llegada inmediata de su colega Avenger.

-Se ve tan tranquilo ahora, no como cuando me lo encontré horas atrás- susurró la abogada.

-Veo que el joven Lord Potter ha captado tu atención, Jen. Me pregunto que dirían los demás- intentó amainar el clima, el hechicero supremo.

-Oh, cállate. Solo porque no me miró como un trozo de carne o con desprecio, significa que lo encuentro atractivo- replicó la dama verde.

-Nunca dije nada de eso- con una sonrisa de suficiencia, declaró el hombre adulto, sonrojándola un poco.

-Quieres que te envíe a tu Sanctum Sanctorum de un puñetazo? – alzando su mano, cerrándola con fuerza, interrogó.

-Vamos, relájate. Solo intento mejorar el tenso ambiente que tu cliente nos presentó- izando sus extremidades en señal de rendición, dijo el hombre.

-Nos? Acaso pretendes ayudarme con el juicio? - curiosa, quiso saber ella.

-Conociéndolos, no me sorprendería que cambiasen el horario del juicio o te denigrasen solo por no tener magia…sin mencionar que intentarían marcarte como una animal oscuro por tu piel esmeralda- confesó Stephen, poniéndose de pie y tomando su capa.

-Estamos en contacto? No quiero enterarme que te largaste a perseguir unos demonios y te olvidaste de esto- advirtió la fémina, acostumbrada a las constantes desapariciones que el antiguo cirujano suele realizar.

-Te prometo que Wong atenderá todas tus llamadas y me las hará saber. En cualquier caso, nos volveremos a ver en una semana…Y por favor, trata de no intimar con tu cliente hasta ese día- burlonamente se despidió para desaparecer en un portal, el cual lo salvó de tener incrustado un vaso en su cabeza.

Jennifer Walters solo desvió su mirada a Harry, quien se había acomodado contra su cuerpo, por lo que ella se giró lentamente para tomarlo entre sus brazos y luego aventarlo sobre su hombro derecho, sorprendiéndose por lo ligero que era, llevándoselo en dirección a su domicilio actual.

* * *

El sol que entraba por la ventana despertó a Harry, quien tras despabilarse, halló que estaba recostado en una mullida cama que desprendía una fragancia amalgamada a jabón de baño y sudor, lo que le hizo sentarse urgentemente y mirar en todas direcciones. Solo un cuadro que portaba una pequeña fotografía tranquilizó al adolescente, donde posteriormente comenzó a recorrer con la mirada la inmensa cantidad de ropas sucias o rotas que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, provocándole asombro y una leve risita al percatarse que incluso una super heroína como ella podía actuar con normalidad en privado.

Luego de ponerse nuevamente su calzado, decidió salir de la recámara, encontrándose "cara a cara" con la mujer que iba a defenderlo en su juicio. Su forma de vestir era sumamente distinta a como la había visto la primera vez, dejando atrás su traje de negocios para reemplazarlo con unos pantalones sueltos y una sudadera.

-Iba a ver cómo estabas. Me preocupaba que no despertases, debiste de estar muy cansado, Harry- la mujer le dijo.

-Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tengo pesadillas- admitió el joven.

-Me alegro entonces, te veía demasiado tranquilo cuando estaban recostado sobre mí. Un poco más y tendría que haberme acostado contigo- con un guiño burlón, se mofó la dama del Potter.

-Creo que las montañas de ropas fueron un reemplazo bastante cercano…de hecho, creo que había la suficiente para formar dos de ti- veloz, replicó el mago, avergonzándola.

-Hmm…creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bastante bien esta semana- tras recuperar su compostura y tomar asiento, dijo She-Hulk.

-Esta semana? – confundido, interrogó el pelinegro.

-No tienes donde quedarte, cierto? – respondió con otra pregunta, la heroína.

-Eh…no? – contestó dudoso el ojiverde.

-Entonces vivirás conmigo durante este tiempo- completamente segura, declaró la fémina verde.

-Lo crees conveniente? No quiero imponer nada, siempre existe la posibilidad de poder pagarme una habitación de hotel…- no muy seguro, por su parte, musitó Harry.

-Por supuesto que sí! Además, nos servirá para preparar tu caso ya que Stephen dijo que nos ayudaría- replicó la Walters.

-…Está bien, pero ayudaré con los quehaceres como parte del pago por tu hospitalidad- dejó en claro él.

-No es realmente necesario que hagas eso, el pago por mis servicios es más de lo que alguien me ha pagado jamás- ella intentó rechazar la oferta.

-Aceptarías si te dijese que puedo enmendar todas esas ropas desvencijadas con mi magia? – sacando su Slytherin interno, cuestionó el mago.

-No te creo! – completamente anonadada, declaró la abogada, solo para ver a su cliente entrar a la habitación y regresar con lo que era un fino vestido de gala que terminó hecho trizas cuando una docena de ladrones intentaron hacer de las suyas durante la última noche que estuvo en los Estados Unidos.

- _Reparo_ \- murmuró en latín Harry, dejando que su magia fluya y vea a los hilos interconectarse una vez más, haciendo que la prenda luzca como el primer día que ella lo compró, para luego entregársela.

Las esmeraldas manos femeninas temblaban al recorrer cada centímetro de tela, observando con asombro el truco que su cliente llevó a cabo, intercalando miradas entre su cara y el vestido, solo para dejarlo caer al suelo y correr a abrazarlo. Tan feliz estaba, que se lo llevó al interior de su recámara, lo sentó en su cama y empezó a recuperar todas aquellas vestimentas rotas para que él las arreglase, llegando al punto de incluso darle algunas prendas interiores que lo hicieron ruborizar.

-Te prometo que ganaremos ese juicio. Y si ya no quieres vivir en este país nunca más, puedes vivir conmigo en América- tomando asiento en el suelo y viendo a Harry hacer su magia, le dijo.

-Creo que si me das unos días, puedo hallar el hechizo para que tu ropa no se rompa cada vez que te peleas o enojas, adaptándose a tu figura- comentó el Potter, depositando a su izquierda una camisa, siendo sorprendido cuando Jennifer se le lanzó encima y la cama se movía hasta chocar contra la pared.

-Joven, rico, héroe, despreocupado, servicial, atento, educado…creo que seré la envidia de todos en la mansión Avenger- declaró la mujer de piel verde, mirando depredadoramente a su cliente, quien se quedó tieso mientras su cara se ponía como un tomate ante las insinuaciones de su abogada.

* * *

Los días siguientes no fueron malgastados, siendo que Harry y Jennifer los aprovecharon para realizar un estudio profundo del caso, logrando anotar varios vacíos legales que podrían utilizar a su favor. Obviamente, la pareja también tuvo sus momentos de descanso, más cuando ella se enteró de la situación que él tenía en su hogar, donde la mujer de piel verde no perdió el tiempo y presentó un acta de emancipación en un juzgado, siendo aprobado luego de que entregasen estudios médicos, tanto físicos como psicológicos. Decir que el Potter estaba feliz, era una ironía, llegando al punto de producir un hechizo de peso pluma en She-Hulk para luego abrazarla y alzarla en el aire, dándole vueltas en círculos.

Actualmente, los dos estaban disfrutando de la tranquilidad frente a la televisión, viendo una película mientras se disputaban el último pote de helado ya que había una única cuchara gracias a los previos episodios de enojo que la dueña del hogar sufría al regresar de su estudio jurídico. Gruñidos salían de sus bocas cada vez que uno comía dos veces seguidas, y cuando uno cometía el pecado de intentarlo una tercera vez, una guerra estallaba sobre el sofá. Sino fuese por el hecho de que Harry había hechizado todos los muebles y a la dueña misma, el apartamento hubiese lucido como si un huracán los visitó.

-Estoy empezando a creer que es trampa el hecho de que no pueda utilizar mi fuerza contigo- mirando desde abajo al mago, la heroína declaró.

-Tú lo llamas trampa, yo lo llamo astucia- orgulloso, replicó el adolescente.

-Estás seguro que no eres hijo de Loki…? – cuestionó la mujer, sentándose tras empujar a Harry y quedando cara a cara debido a la diferencia de alturas.

-No lo creo, me faltan las ganas de conquistar el mundo…además, me es imposible imaginármelo tratando de arreglar tu ropa interior sin avergonzarse o declarar que es indigno de alguien perteneciente a su nivel- indicó el pelinegro.

-Que yo recuerde, tú te sonrojas cuando tienes que hacerlo- se mofó la mujer, olvidando por completo la diferencia de edad entre ambos.

-Solo porque tú la rompes a propósito mientras te vistes! – exclamó Harry, ruborizándose tras recordarlo.

-Deberías agradecérmelo, después de todo estoy haciéndolo para que te olvides del juicio que tendrás mañana- inflando el pecho y alzando su mentón, declaró Jennifer.

-Oh! Y yo pensando que lo hacías porque querías algo conmigo, un joven en plena adolescencia que despertó en ella aquellas emociones que creyó dejar atrás- dramáticamente se expresó el mago, agarrándose el pecho mientras se hacía para atrás, recostándose en el sofá.

-Lo único que estás despertando, son mis ganas de aplastarte, Potter- poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, le gruñó.

-Aplastar como a los maleantes? O aplastar como si estuvieses cabalgando? – cuestionó el ojiverde, viendo como un par de manos esmeraldas agarraban su camiseta con fuerza mientras el rostro de ella se acercaba a su oído, dejando que el largo cabello le haga cosquillas.

-Me temo que tendrás que descubrirlo por cuenta propia- susurró la abogada, aventándose al suelo junto a su cliente, rodando en un enredo de extremidades, dejando atrás el interés por la película o el helado.

* * *

Un círculo se dibujó perpendicular al suelo en medio de la sala donde se estaba a punto de llevar a cabo el juicio, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y obligando a los Aurores a sacar sus varitas. Lentamente, las fuerzas de seguridad, fueron bajando sus focos de magia cuando Potter fue el primero en salir del portal, seguido inmediatamente por, lo que ellos pensaban, una gigante de piel verde, y un sujeto de mediana edad que reconocían por su vestimenta como uno de los frecuentes miembros consejeros de la ICW.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, una lechuza parda se depositó sobre el hombro del adolescente, estirando su pata para que desenrosquen la carta que transportaba. El ministro Fudge palideció notoriamente al ver como Harry leía tranquilamente el mensaje, tendiéndolo a sus acompañantes tras terminar su lectura mientras sus ojos esmeraldas fulminaban su regordeta figura. La dama, cuya figura pública se nombraba She-Hulk, estaba tentada a tomar la rústica silla que tenía delante y aventarla contra la multitud de magos puristas que la estaban viendo como un bicho raro, solo para tranquilizarse al sentir que su cliente ponía su mano en su hombro.

-Ahora me crees cuando te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento? – el ojiverde le dijo a su compañera de habitación.

-Créeme cuando te digo que te llevaré conmigo a los Estados Unidos, es más fácil lidiar con Doom que con esta gente- replicó la Walters, girándose para ver que Dr. Strange estaba aguardando con mi mano derecha en su dirección.

-La lechuza llegó como yo lo predije…paga- declaró el hechicero supremo, sonriendo cuando a regañadientes la mujer le entregó un puñado de billetes.

-Si no fuese por Harry y este juicio, estarías volando sin tu capa- refunfuñó la abogada.

-Ejem…- se oyó que una mujer con traje rosado carraspeó para llamar la atención.

-Hay alguna forma de conseguir que Reed la arroje a la Zona Negativa? – Jennifer le susurró a su compañero Avenger.

-Ejem…- repitió nuevamente la mujer con aspecto a anuro.

-Siempre podemos preguntarle a Magik en todo caso…- Stephen complementó con la idea de deshacerse de aquella extraña fémina.

-EJEM! – carraspeó de nuevo la susodicha, poniéndose de pie para dar más énfasis.

Molestos, el trío decidió complacer el ego lastimado de la mujer con vestimenta estrafalaria, donde Harry se paró entre medio de sus nuevos pares adultos.

-Ya estoy aquí, miembros del Wizengamot. Podemos iniciar esta farsa, por favor? – con poca paciencia, habló el adolescente.

-Lamento por el retraso de la mensajería, Potter. Parece que hubo algunos inconvenientes a la hora del envío. Puedo saber quiénes te acompañan? – el ministro Fudge dijo tras controlas sus nervios.

-Soy la Licenciada Jennifer Walters, y represento la defensa de mi cliente- la fémina de tez esmeralda se presentó, sosteniendo su maletín con los papeles necesarios.

-Una criatura peligrosa no puede estar aquí! Es una ofensa para el estatuto! – la mujer de rosa protestó.

-A diferencia de usted, que parece la cruza de una humano con un sapo, ella se una muggle con amplio conocimiento en el campo mágico. Por lo que gentilmente le pido que mida su lengua ya que no somos insectos que usted pueda comer- el Potter defendió a su abogada, sorprendiendo a todos con su actitud.

-Tú deberías de estar en Azkaban, Potter. Cómo te atr…- furiosa, promulgó la mujer del ministerio, solo para ser interrumpida.

-Lord Potter- corrigió el ojiverde, formando una mueva que recordó a sus compañeros a cierto dios nórdico.

-Perdón? – confundida, cuestionó la empleada ministerial.

-Dijo "Lord" Potter. Es una simple corrección a su forma de dirigirse hacia su persona, señora…- aclaró el antiguo cirujano, requiriendo tácitamente el nombre de la protestante.

-Srta. Dolores Umbridge. Subsecretaria del Ministerio de Magia. Y usted quién es? – cuestionó la mujer cara de sapo, sin darse cuenta de la vergüenza que provocó en los Aurores y en la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, por su ignorancia.

-Stephen Strange, hechicero supremo, miembro consejero de la ICW, y voy a testificar en el juicio a Lord Harry James Potter- se presentó el héroe, sintiendo placer cada vez que la gente lo reconocía, más cuando estos pertenecían a un establecimiento renombrado con altos cargos políticos.

El silencio abarcó cada metro cuadrado de la sala, dejando más que claro a todos los miembros del tribunal mágico corrupto, que ellos habían perdido el caso antes de que siquiera iniciase.

Amelia Bones, se puso de pie al ver que ni el Ministro o su Subsecretaria podían armar oración alguna, tomando el timón de la situación mientras acomodaba su monóculo y carraspeaba con suavidad para captar la atención de una atónita sala.

-Dado que Lord Potter está presente, doy comienzo al juicio- declaró la dama del monóculo.

-Damas y caballeros del jurado, ante todo, gracias por su tiempo. Su disposición de darnos tiempo de sus ocupadas vidas para asegurarnos que hoy la justicia prevalezca, es elogiable. Represento en este caso, como saben, a Lord Harrison James Potter, acusado del uso indebido de magia en presencia de un muggle y sin haber superado la mayoría de edad- comenzó a decir Jennifer con un tono profesional, señalando con su mano a un pulcro Harry que se paraba a su lado derecho.

-La criatura ha admitido que Potter hizo todo eso! Deberíamos romper su varita y mandarlo a Azkaban aho…! – gritó Umbridge, solo para ser interrumpida a mitad de su perorata.

-SILENCIO! Por favor, prosiga Licenciada Walters- comandó Bones, asumiendo total cargo de la situación debido a lo inepto que era Fudge incluso para controlar a su perro rabioso.

-Señoría, usted es la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, cierto? – interrogó la fémina de tez esmeralda.

-Así es. Regularizo que no haya ningún altercado en nuestra sociedad, ya sea entre magos o contra algún ser mágico- respondió Amelia Bones.

-Entonces usted debería saber cómo actuar cuando dos Dementores quieren atacarla, no es así? – volvió a cuestionar la heroína.

-Aplicaría el encantamiento _Patronus_ debido a que es la única forma de mantenerlos a raya- replicó la mujer a cargo del juicio.

-Podría ser tan amable de darme la declaración del reporte que se le hizo a mi cliente? – pidió Jennifer, señalando los archivos que tenía delante la dama del monóculo.

-Tiene que ver con el uso del encantamiento _Patronus_ por parte de Lord Potter en presencia de un tal Dudley Dursley. Lo que significa que el acusado realizó magia no solo con menor edad, lo cual está prohibido, sino que expuso nuestra comunidad al mundo no mágico- respondió la jueza a cargo, luego de leer los papeles.

-Y quién realizó ese parte? – continuó la abogada.

-Los informes está escritos en puño y letra de la Subsecretaria Dolores Umbridge- contestó la bruja de avanzada edad.

-Lo cual nos lleva a las siguientes dos interrogantes. Por qué no fue la Sra. Mafalda Hopkins quien envió esa carta, ya que recae en su jurisdicción de magia en menores de edad? Y bajo la supervisión de quién están los Dementores contra los que mi cliente tuvo que utilizar el encantamiento _Patronus_? – demostró su postura, la fémina de piel verde.

Los miembros del Ministerio se miraban entre sí, algunos mostrando claros signos de nerviosismo mientras otros se hallaban sorprendidos ante las noticias que no habían oído.

-Algo que declarar, Subsecretaria Umbridge? – con molestia en su tono, indagó Bones.

-Lo que esa criatura dice son injurias solamente! – exclamó la mujer sapo, aturdiendo a algunos de los presentes.

-SUFICIENTE! UNA FALTA MÁS DE RESPETO DE SU PARTE Y LA ECHARÉ DE LA SALA! – cansada, advirtió Amelia a Dolores, lo que la calló de forma inmediata.

-Gracias, su señoría. No tengo más preguntas por el momento- con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dijo la abogada de Harry.

Comentarios se alzaron en el pequeño silencio que produjo la heroína, teniendo que ser callados con los martillazos que ejerció Bones. Una sola mirada de ella, ubicó a todos en sus lugares nuevamente, carraspeando su garganta mientras limpiaba su monóculo con un pañuelo.

-Lord Potter, niega haber conjurado dicho hechizo _Patronus_ fuera de la escuela y delante de un muggle sin tener diecisiete años? – formuló su pregunta la bruja a cargo.

-No, su señoría. No lo niego- admitió Harry.

-Brujas y magos del Wizengamot, creo que todos escucharon su confesión…- retomó la palabra el Ministro Cornelius Fudge con una mueca petulante, solo para agriarla cuando Jennifer habló de nuevo.

-Objeción, señora jueza- dijo la licenciada.

-Cedo la palabra a la abogada- feliz, internamente, de no escuchar a Fudge, Amelia permitió que hablase.

-Si bien, mi cliente hizo magia fuera de la escuela, él está exento de aquellos límites que el Ministerio de Magia impone- aclaró la defensora del último Potter.

-Explíquese- requirió la jueza.

-Si me permite, quisiera llamar a mi testigo, Stephen Strange. Hechicero Supremo, usted es un miembro consejero de la ICW. Es eso correcto? – cuestionó Jennifer.

-Sí- replicó con simpleza el poseedor del Ojo de Agamotto.

-Entonces usted está al tanto del actual estatus de mi cliente, no? – preguntó de nuevo la abogada.

-Por supuesto- dijo Stephen.

-Podría decírnoslo? – She-Hulk habló.

-Lord Potter fue declarado mayor de edad luego de ser aceptado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y reconocido por tres representantes de distintas naciones, siendo estas Francia, Bulgaria y Gran Bretaña- comentó Dr. Strange, provocando un silencio abrumador que incluso detuvo respiraciones.

-Muchas gracias por su cooperación, Hechicero Supremo. Miembros honorables del Wizengamot, como pueden apreciar, mi cliente es mayor de edad desde el treinta y uno de Octubre del año pasado. Ergo, no se le puede acusar de utilizar magia siendo menor de edad- declaró la Licenciada Walters.

-Eso no explica que haya hecho uso de magia delante de un muggle! – Fudge, furioso por cómo se desarrollaba la situación, clamó.

-Discúlpeme, su señoría. Pero podría repetirme el nombre del muggle que fue testigo de tal acto? – inquirió la mujer de tez verde.

-Dudley Dursley- pronunció Amelia Bones.

-Lord Potter, sólo una pregunta, y otra más después si es posible. Usted conoce a Dudley Dursley? – cuestionó la abogada a su cliente.

-Sí- contestó monosilábicamente el ojiverde.

-Desde hace cuántos años? – escudriñó la defensora.

-Desde hace catorce años- recusó Harry.

-Cuál es su relación, Lord Potter, con Dudley Dursley? – averiguó Jennifer Walters.

-Somos primos- refutó el Potter.

-Eso quiere decir que él está en pleno conocimiento de su estatus como mago, no? – investigó la heroína.

-Desde el día en que mi carta de Hogwarts llegó- contestó el pelinegro.

-Su señoría, puedo deducir con lucidez que, no solo mi cliente fue acusado en falso testimonio con respecto al uso indebido de magia siendo menor de edad cuando en realidad es un adulto ante los ojos de la ley, sino que también lo acusaron de hacerlo frente a un muggle que en realidad sabe sobre el mundo mágico desde hace cinco años- recapituló la abogada, girándose para enfrentar su mirada seria con la de Amelia Bones, quien suspiró sonoramente y masajeó el puente de su nariz.

-Muy bien, creo que todo esto es suficiente. Está más que claro que hubo una injusticia contra el nombre de Lord Potter. Por lo que declaro nulo este juicio- la jueza declaró sin la necesidad de buscar la opinión de los miembros del Wizengamot, golpeando con su martillo el atril que tenía.

-Su señoría, mi cliente desea levantar cargos contra Dolores Umbridge por intento de homicidio al último miembro de la Más Noble y Más Antigua Casa Potter. Así como también, cargos contra el Ministro Fudge por calumnias y falsos testimonios con ayuda del periódico "El Profeta" – habló de nuevo Jennifer, acercándose al estrado y tomando una carpeta que llevaba dentro de su maletín, entregándose a la jueza.

-Mmh…estos papeles están firmados por el Sr. Strange y avalados por la mitad de los miembros de la ICW. Al parecer, ellos han hallado que varios de sus informantes que la Subsecretaria Umbridge estuvo detrás del ataque con Dementores en Little Whinging, solo para desprestigiar aún más el nombre de Lord Potter y sacarlo de circulación debido a su influencia como "El-Niño-Que-Vivió", lo que nos obliga por pedido de ellos que condenemos a Azkaban a la susodicha. Por otra parte, el Ministro Fudge ha sido acusa por daños y perjuicios a la imagen pública de Lord Potter, por lo que la ICW reclama una indemnización por ello de un total de cien mil galeones- comentó mientras leía al mismo tiempo los informes, la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

-Eso es mentira! Ese mocoso y esa criatura no merecen estar aquí en primer lugar! Deberían estar pudriéndose en Azkaban! Y tú, no deberías estar presente en este juicio, tu palabra es irrelevante para nosotros! – exclamó furiosa Dolores Umbridge, señalando al último al Hechicero Supremo.

Stephen no dijo nada, solo atinó a alzar una ceja antes de crear un látigo con su mano izquierda y hacerlo enroscar alrededor del grueso cuello amorfo de la mujer con aspecto de batracio, arrastrándola rápidamente desde su silla hasta sus pies, cortándole la respiración.

-No solo vengo como testigo en el apócrifo juicio a Lord Potter. Sino que también hago acto de presencia en nombre de la ICW, por lo que respetará mi posición y mi veredicto. Creo que no necesito repetírselo a usted también Ministro Fudge, cierto? – imponiendo respeto, comunicó el héroe.

-No…no…no necesita repetírmelo, Sr. Strange. Aunque debo decir que cien mil galeones es demasiado para pagar, no tengo esa cantidad de dinero en mis bóvedas…- nervioso a más no poder, balbuceó el actual Ministro.

-La ICW tiene pleno conocimiento de ello, Ministro Fudge. Por lo que tiene dos elecciones, paga todo lo que tiene en sus bóvedas y va a Azkaban por diez años, o paga todo lo que tiene en sus bóvedas y dimite a su cargo como Ministro. Por cuál opta? – si bien no era cierto todo lo que Stephen decía, fue algo que era muy hablado en la ICW, y también parte de la retribución que Jennifer y Harry planearon durante toda la semana.

El hombre con bombín solo pudo utilizar un pañuelo para secar su sudor, el cual estaba mezclado con lágrimas. Nunca había esperado que la idea que Lucius Malfoy le había dado para realizar a cabo un juicio a Potter, resultase de tal manera. Todos sus sueños se vinieron abajo con la mera presencia de aquella mujer verde y el miembro consejero de la ICW.

-Yo…dimito a mi cargo- tras un largo silencio, respondió al ultimátum que le fue impuesto.

Un fuerte golpe de martillo, que realizó Amelia Bones, declaró la finalización del juicio por completo.

-Aurores, esposen a Umbridge y llévensela a Azkaban para cumplir una condena de cincuenta años. Señor Fudge, su presencia ya no es requerida en el Wizengamot, puede retirarse a su hogar. Tiene un límite de tiempo de dos días para efectuar el pago a Lord Potter- declaró la jueza, viendo como las fuerzas del orden se llevaban a la acusada que se había desmayado hace varios minutos, y al ex Ministro retirarse cabizbajo.

Jennifer y Harry se miraron con sonrisas en sus caras, saludándose cordialmente ya que estaban delante de mucha gente, pero mirándose con cariño y alegría, prometiéndose tácitamente que saldrían a celebrar apenas salgan del Ministerio.

-Amelia Bones, por el poder de la ICW, se le declara Ministra de Magia de Gran Bretaña. Los altos cargos esperan que usted lleve a cabo su trabajo con la seriedad que se debe y no deje que este país siga en la decadencia. Además, la ICW ha declarado que la noticia sobre el regreso de Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort, es fidedigna. Por lo que puede llevar a cabo las acciones que crea necesaria para acabar con ese mal- avisó Stephen Strange, causando un pequeño revuelo con las noticias, pero encogiéndose de hombros mientras se volteaba para retirarse junto a su amiga y su cliente.

* * *

-Ahora que todo acabó, Stephen. Puedes decirnos qué fue todo eso? – Jennifer expresó, entrelazando su brazo izquierdo con el de Harry mientras sostenía su maletín con el derecho.

-La ICW estaba harta de las constantes discrepancias que sucedían aquí, así que la destitución de Albus Dumbledore y la reciente resurrección de Tom Riddle fueron los detonantes principales para que tomásemos cartas en el asunto- respondió el Hechicero Supremo, caminando a la par de ellos en dirección a la salida del Ministerio con el fin de llegar a las calles londinenses.

-Por lo que utilizaste mi juicio como muestra de la mediocridad que había presente, al mismo tiempo que mostrabas el poder que la ICW tiene en verdad y no lo Dumbledore estuvo haciendo todos esto años- el último Potter complementó la idea, deduciendo en su totalidad el cuadro.

-Necesitábamos que alguien estuviese en la misma situación que tú, Harry. Una donde no pudiesen retener sus ganas de manipular las leyes a su antojo. Aunque claro, el hecho de que te hallases con Jen de alguna manera, fue un bonus- declaró Stephen, sacando una sonrisa en la fémina.

-Espera, dijiste que Dumbledore no estuvo haciendo lo que debía todos estos años? – la abogada recordó lo que Harry dijo previamente en conjunto a lo que su compañero héroe dio a entender.

-Les diré. Albus Dumbledore, antiguo Jefe Supremo de la ICW y autoproclamado Líder de la Facción de la Luz, no cumplía siempre con el propósito principal del organismo. Se supone que declaramos leyes en contra de la corrupción, y dichas pueden ser pertenecientes a un margen gris a la hora de analizarlas. Pero Dumbledore, con su razonamiento sesgado, las consideraba inadecuadas, por lo que simplemente las vetaba sin llevarlas a una votación, declarando lentamente una dictadura donde su palabra era la ley…y como dice el dicho "El camino al infierno esta pavimentado con buenas intenciones"- aclaró Dr. Strange, deteniéndose frente a una casa normal que en verdad era el Sanctum de Londres.

-Ahora que harás? Te quedarás unos días más en Inglaterra o piensas regresar a América? – She-Hulk indagó, viendo como Wong abría la puerta del recinto y los saludaba tácitamente.

-Dejé dicho que mi estadía aquí duraría un mes más. Así que si necesitan algo pueden llamarme a menos que Wong les diga que estoy ocupado tratando con algún demonio. En fin, Lord Potter, Jennifer, fue un placer verlos y ayudarlos- saludó el Hechicero Supremo, sacudiendo las manos de los susodichos para luego adentrarse al santuario, dejando a la pareja continuar con su andar en dirección al apartamento que la abogada poseía.

El dúo siguió caminando, atravesando un pequeño parque donde los niños jugaban y madres llevaban en sus cochecitos a sus bebés. Ninguno de los dos decía nada en el trayecto, excepto algún que otro empujón, disfrutando de la compañía que se brindaban tomados de los brazos. La dama esmeralda observaba de reojo al joven pelinegro, pensando en cuanto había cambiado su vida diaria con solo un llamado y un encuentro, descubriendo que podía vivir como ella quisiese con él sin el temor de lastimarlo.

-Qué piensas hacer con tu paga, Jennifer? – mirando a la dama verde, cuestionó el mago.

-Tengo lo suficiente como para fundar mi propio bufete de abogados, Harry. Pero creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer, es empezar a ahorrar para futuro, nunca se sabe cuándo puedo volver a sufrir un accidente…realmente no me gusta deber dinero a mis amigos- la heroína confesó, frunciendo el ceño por las veces donde tuvo que hospitalizarse y sus gastos médicos eran cubiertos por Stark o Richards.

-Es una buena idea…mejor dicho, cualquiera de las dos son buenas ideas. Pero con lo que te he pagado, tienes suficiente como para vivir tranquilamente por años según lo que me dijo Strange. Y antes de que pienses que te estoy recriminando algo, estaba más que dispuesto a pagarte eso para que fueses mi abogada…aunque ahora creo que ni todo lo que he heredado me alcanzará para pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí- replicó el mago inglés, viendo a lo lejos una figura que aguardaba sonriente en la puerta del apartamento, algo que Walters todavía no se percataba.

-Janet se morirá de envidia cuando te conozca y sepa que eres mío…- susurró la fémina de tez esmeralda en el oído del joven, besando su mejilla para luego detenerse abruptamente cuando estuvo a metros de distancia de la puerta de su hogar, hallándose con una desagradable cara conocida.

-Hola, Jen. No sabía que ahora te dedicabas a asaltar cunas- una musculosa mujer de vestimenta púrpura con pinches y un largo cabello rojizo, habló.

-Qué haces aquí, Titania? Pensé que estabas con tu esposo e hijo en los Estados Unidos…- gruñendo cansinamente, dijo She-Hulk.

-Puedo deducir que no son amigas, cierto? – Harry cuestionó.

-Hay gente que tiene poderes y los utilizan para ayudar a la gente. Pero también hay otros, que bueno…son como ella, repugnantes y venenosos- Jennifer explicó.

-Eso incluye a los abogados también, Jen. Y créeme, mucha gente los odia- la pelirroja de gran altura pronunció, acercándose con toda la intención de pelear a la heroína.

El heredero Potter no perdió el tiempo y saltó entre medio de las dos, extendiendo sus brazos en paralelo al suelo, dirigiéndole una mirada seria que revelaba cansancio y molestia por tener que hacer de intermediario en una lucha de titanes.

-Aguarde un momento, señorita…- comenzó a decir el mago, inquiriendo el apellido de la villana.

-Mary MacPherran, niño- replicó ella, deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que hacía crujir sus huesos.

-Estoy emancipado, ergo dejé de ser un niño. Srta. MacPherran, puedo saber qué hace aquí en Londres? Si no me equivoco, usted es de Norteamérica…- educadamente se comunicó el ojiverde, provocando un poco de aturdimiento en la pelirroja y la abogada.

-Harry, qué crees que haces? – She-Hulk susurró, lista para defender a su compañero de cuarto.

-Mira…Harry…Hay gente que quiere verla fuera de acción. Se me pagó demasiado dinero para detenerla de sus constantes avances en los juicios a mis colegas. Por qué? Tal vez odian a los abogados- con simpleza respondió la fémina con vestimenta violeta, avanzando nuevamente hacia su objetivo mientras empujaba bruscamente al joven.

El pelinegro chocó contra un árbol que estaba plantado en el borde de la acera, meciendo las ramas a causa de la fuerza que Titania había empleado, lo que desconcertó momentáneamente a la licenciada quien dejó caer su maletín y comenzó a rechinar sus dientes con el fin de reinar sobre su furia.

-Yo los odio. La mayoría de las personas se matan trabajando, todo el día, apenas para apañárselas- dijo nuevamente Mary, lanzando un puñetazo izquierdo a la mujer de piel verde, solo para ser eludida por un antebrazo.

Titania no se hizo esperar, dando dos pasos para meterse en la guardia de la heroína y darle un rodillazo al abdomen, lo que la hizo arquearse y recibir posteriormente una reyerta a la cara. Jennifer se mantenía en calma principalmente para no crear un caos en medio de la ciudad, dando gracias a que la zona donde vivía no era muy transitada y además sus vecinos estaban en horario laboral.

-Fregando platos, trabajando en una fábrica, estando frente a una freidora. Se llevan a casa el hedor de lo que tienen que hacer para seguir con vida, para alimentar a sus hijos. Y nunca se quita. Eso era lo que yo hacía. Eso es lo que mi gente hacía y sigue haciendo- continuó desahogándose la MacPherran, tomando a la mujer verde de la nuca y estrellándola contra el suelo.

Rápidamente tomó los brazos verdosos y alzó a la jurista, aventándole una patada a la cara que sacudió la cabeza de la Walters, quien solo la miraba furibunda al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas y mantenía su vista en la pelirroja, la cual mantenía su monólogo.

-Pero los abogados…Van a la escuela, consiguen un trozo de papel. Y luego se les paga doscientos dólares la hora para qué? Qué hacen los abogados? Qué construyen? Nada. Todos ellos son tan engreídos. No ayudan a nadie, y se enriquecen por ello. Los abogados son hurtadores. Solo les gusta oírse hablar a sí mismos. Los odios. O tal vez solo te odio a…- estaba diciendo Titania, solo para ser detenida en el final de su confesión cuando Jennifer Walters se propulsó desde el suelo y le dio un cabezazo en la nariz, logrando alejarla unos metros.

La visión dejó de nublar para el joven mago, apreciando la riña que el dúo de mujeres estaban llevando a cabo delante de él. Con dificultad, fue poniéndose de pie, al mismo tiempo que masajeaba su nuca y revisaba que no estuviese sangrando, dando un suspiro de alivio a ver que sus dedos estaban limpios. Titania y She-Hulk puede que no hayan escuchado una serie de explosiones que ocurrieron en medio de la calle, pero Harry fue testigo de la aparición de una veintena de sujetos vestidos con túnicas oscuras y máscaras cadavéricas plateadas, por lo que el ojiverde rápidamente sacó su varita y hechizó a las americanas con un encanto de peso pluma para luego arrojárseles encima, aventándolas detrás de un coche estacionado mientras una serie de rayos verdes volaban por encima de ellos.

-Están bien? – preocupado, preguntó el joven inglés.

-Qué ocurre niño, acaso estás loco? – Mary habló sorprendida por la acción de él.

-Harry? Dime que no son magos los que están tirando esos rayos…- Jennifer susurró al pelinegro, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios.

La mano del joven chasqueó velozmente en dirección a una bomba hidrante, haciéndola estallar en un murmullo, lo que distrajo a los magos oscuros momentáneamente, dándole el tiempo suficiente a la abogada de patear con todas sus fuerzas el vehículo que utilizaban de resguardo hacia dichos alentadores a la matanza.

-Qué rayos está pasando?! – gritó Titania, tomando de los hombros a su némesis en busca de respuestas.

-Srta. MacPherran, esos sujetos con mortífagos, magos oscuros que no dudarán en acabarlas a ustedes con el objetivo de llegar hasta mí. De ser necesario, la atraparán, torturarán, buscarán a su familia, los atormentarán, violarán y luego matarán…Y no necesariamente en ese orden- el Potter le explicó a la pelirroja, quien palideció por un momento para luego enojarse descomunalmente.

-Ellos no son como The Hood, Titania. Ellos son como los nazis de la segunda guerra mundial pero con magia más dañina que la de tu amigo "Illuminati"- la Walters dijo, arrancándole un neumático a la camioneta con la que se tapaban y arrojándola por encima del techo para luego ocultarse.

-Alguna recomendación para pelear contra ellos? – tras recomponerse de la sorpresa, cuestionó la villana americana.

-Esquive todo lo que le arrojen. No deje siquiera rozarse con las maldiciones que le lancen. Si puede sacarles las varitas, usted tiene la pelea ganada. Si un rayo verde llega a tocarla, su alma será desgarrada de su cuerpo y morirá en el instante. Dr. Strange dejó en claro que es válido utilizar ley marcial en ellos- el mago le aclaró, procediendo a cancelar los hechizos de peso pluma en las dos mujeres.

-Trata de no morir, Mary. Hazlo por tu esposo e hijo- la heroína le pidió.

-Digo lo mismo, Jen- respondió la mujer de vestimenta púrpura, acercándose a un árbol y arrancándolo de raíz mientras su némesis tomaba del chasis la camioneta.

Un triple asentimiento declaró el inicio de la ofensiva que emplearon, donde She-Hulk hizo girar la camioneta por los aires a un grupo de cinco mortífagos, aplastándolos antes de que pudiesen reaccionar. Titania no perdió el tiempo y, con el tronco del árbol, bateó a tres magos oscuros, pudiéndose oír el crujido de huesos al chocar contra un muro de ladrillos. Harry comenzó a lanzar hechizos de corte y explosión a las extremidades de cuanto acólito de Voldemort se le cruzase, llenado las calles con gritos de dolor y sangre en el suelo.

Los rayos verdes volaban estrepitosamente al trío, viendo obligados a cubrirse con los vehículos en la acera, acelerando las pulsaciones de cada uno de ellos. Solo podía oír sus corazones palpitando, así como sus respiraciones agitadas. Explosiones en el concreto enviaba esquirlas a todos lados, golpeando a Harry en el pecho o piernas, mientras que Jennifer y Mary vigilaban desde los bordes de sus escondites para esperar el momento justo.

Más figuras oscuras comenzaron a aparecer en la calle, aumentando exponencialmente el número de maldiciones asesinas que se enviaban en dirección al trío, quienes solo podían defenderse con los automóviles estacionados que terminaban aplastando a un notable número de mortífagos al mismo tiempo que Harry aprovechaba el derrame de gasolina que los tanques tenían, enviando un hechizo incendiario que prendió fuego las túnicas de los enemigos actuales e hizo estallar los coches. Trozos de metal eran desperdigados a velocidades peligrosas, por lo que la abogada utilizó su propio cuerpo macizo para proteger a su compañero mientras seguía las indicaciones de su némesis americana para buscar un refugio.

-Cuántos más quedan? – la pelirroja cuestionó, tomando un buzón listo para aventarlo al grupo de mortífagos.

-Alrededor de quince más, y nosotros nos estamos quedando sin autos para arrojarles. Cómo te encuentras, Harry? – dijo la heroína miembro de los Avengers, mirando a su compañero de apartamento.

-Aún puedo seguir, Jennifer. No tienes que preocuparte por mí- tranquilizó el joven emancipado.

-No tienes uno de esos objetos con los que llamas a tu amigos? – la villana le preguntó a su némesis.

-No ahora, y Stephen se fue unos minutos atrás…- respondió la dama verde.

-No creo que sea necesario. Con toda la magia que estamos haciendo en medio de Londres, los Aurores llegarán enseguida- Harry les comunicó, tomándolas por los brazos y arrastrándolas con él al suelo cuando una luz morada pasó por donde sus cabezas estaban.

-Aurores? – Mary quiso saber.

-Son policías mágicos- la licenciada refutó.

-…Extraño América- luego de un momento de silencio se hizo saber la villana.

-…Y yo estoy tentado a aceptar tu oferta de irme contigo, Jennifer- complementó el Potter.

La abogada no llegó a decir nada debido a una nueva serie de explosiones que develaron al menos una treintena de sujetos con túnicas rojas que comenzaron a subyugar a los mortífagos, lo que les dio un respiro anhelante al trío, quienes se unieron a la trifulca utilizando el hecho de que estaban desprevenidos. Los seguidores de Voldemort empezaron a demostrar más nerviosismo, dando pie a utilizar hechizos más dañinos que sorprendieron a Titania y Jennifer, ya se pudieron ver como algunos Aurores caían muertos debido a que partes de sus cuerpos se pudrían o hervían al punto de reventar y bañar con sangre a todos.

Un círculo se dibujó detrás del trío, dejando salir de un portal a Dr. Strange. En vista de lo que estaba pasando, el Hechicero Supremo inclinó la balanza a favor de los Aurores, utilizando rayos místicos que fulminaban a los mortífagos, derribándolos inconscientes al suelo. Más de uno lanzó una maldición asesina en su dirección, solo para ver con terror como el hombre transfiguraba los rayos verdes en cintas que aprisionaban luego a sus invocadores.

Uno a uno, los asesinos fueron cayendo, ya sea muertos o vencidos, impidiéndoles toda clase de escapatoria. Stephen dejó de levitar, caminando hasta el trío, observando curioso la presencia de Mary para luego encogerse de hombros.

-Llegas tarde- Jennifer le reclamó, viendo las rasgaduras que su traje sufrió por culpa de las esquirlas.

-Nunca llego demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde- habló el Hechicero Supremo.

-Quién eres? Gandalf? – Titania le cuestionó.

-No, ese es Dumbledore- corrigió el joven inglés, sonriendo de lado.

-Quién? – la villana quiso saber tras desconocer de qué hablaba.

-Déjalo, es un chiste interno…Y ahora, qué harán con ellos? – Harry preguntó a Strange, quien se volteó a dialogar con los Aurores por unos minutos para posteriormente regresar.

-Bones ha dado la orden de llevar los cadáveres y los apresados al Ministerio para un juicio oral de manera inmediata. También tienen la orden de avisarte que te llegará un informe sobre tus nuevos dotes obtenidos a partir de los atentados que realizaron contra el último heredero de la Casa Potter- el hombre adulto le comentó.

Una secuencia nueva de detonaciones alertó a todos, solo para ver como Dumbledore llegaba acompañado de Moody, Lupin y dos personas más, siendo un afroamericano de gran estatura y una joven mujer de cabello rosa que tropezó apenas apareció en la calle. Los primeros tres miraban la masacre que los rodeaba, mientras que los dos restantes sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron fijamente a Jennifer, solo para no saber cómo reaccionar cuando Harry se puso delante de ella y los apuntó con su propio foco de magia.

-Albus Dumbledore, puedo saber que hace aquí? – Strange le cuestionó.

-Y podría decirle a estos dos que bajen sus varitas antes de que les vuele los brazos por amenazar a Jen…- la voz del pelinegro salió de sus labios antes de percatarse.

-Harry, mi niño…- comenzó a decir el director de Hogwarts.

-Genial…ya comenzamos…- masculló fastidiado el ojiverde, divirtiendo levemente a su compañera de apartamento.

-Retiro lo dicho anteriormente. Dr. Strange no es Gandalf, ese sujeto sí- Titania señaló, sosteniendo aún la tapa de una boca tormenta que quitó de la calle.

-Harry, no deberías de haber dejado la casa de tus tíos. Íbamos a buscarte para llevarte a un lugar seguro hasta el día de tu juicio…- continuó con su habitual voz de abuelo decepcionado el anciano.

-Cómo pudiste haber hecho esa locura, Harry! Acaso no sabes que estás malgastando el sacrificio de tus padres?! Tienes alguna idea de lo que dirían ahora? – el hombre lobo exclamó, ignorando la mirada de furia de la fémina de piel verde y el Hechicero Supremo.

-Qué hice un buen trabajo criándome solo cuando debería de haberlo hecho aquel que llamaron amigo? – mordaz y cansado de la pelea, replicó el joven emancipado, aún sin dejar de apuntar al dúo que tenía delante.

Las palabras calaron hondo en el antiguo profesor, recordándole su ausencia en la vida del joven mago, decidiendo que lo más sabio era guardar silencio. Ruidos de mortífagos malheridos se escuchaba en la calle al mismo tiempo que los desvaríos de Dumbledore sobre su descuido por dejar la seguridad de las salas de sangre que lo protegían en Privet Drive.

-Albus Dumbledore, le recuerdo que fue despojado de la gran mayoría de sus títulos excepto su dirección en Hogwarts. Por lo tanto, carece de autoridad sobre Lord Potter, tanto en su vida mágica como mundana. Además, esas salas de sangre quedaron insulsas cuando Riddle utilizó su sangre para crear un cuerpo- Stephen dejó en claro, haciendo retroceder al anciano por la brusquedad que utilizó.

Antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo más, un quejido llamó la atención de todos, volteando sus miradas hacia la derecha, donde un amputado Lucius Malfoy logró darle un cabezazo a un Auror y quitarle su varita para posteriormente señalar al grupo donde Jennifer, Mary y Harry estaban de pie.

 _-Avada Kedavra! –_ exclamó el blondo, liberando un enfermizo rayo verde que casi impacta en She-Hulk de no haber sido por la intervención del Potter que la empujó a un costado.

Un golpe seco se hizo eco en la calle, reverberando en los oídos de los magos, héroes y villana. La figura delgada del pelinegro cayó rendido al suelo, como un títere al que sus cuerdas fueron cortadas abruptamente. La abogada no comprendió por un segundo que pasaba, pero tras recordar el aviso de Harry que previamente hizo y lo que ocurrió hace meros segundos, ella cayó de rodillas al suelo y acunó la cabeza despeinaba contra su pecho.

-Harry? Harry! Despierta! Vamos, no me hagas esto! Acabamos de ganar un juicio y vencimos a esas escorias! Abra los ojos! – inquirió fervientemente la heroína, sacudiendo al joven adulto por los hombros, sin darse cuenta que las orbes esmeraldas habían perdido su brillo.

-Jen…tranquilízate…- Titania balbuceó incómoda y sorprendida con el accionar del adolescente que conocía hace menos de una hora.

Malfoy intentó realizar una nueva maldición, solo para que su varita vuele por los aires cuando Moody y Lupin lo golpearon al mismo tiempo con un _Stupefy_. Iban a moverse en dirección al rubio, pero tuvieron que frenarse en sus lugares cuando un rugido de ira y dolor retumbó en gran parte de Londres, proviniendo de una fémina que dejaba atrás su piel de color verde para mutar a un gris, abultando sus músculos de forma grotesca pero manteniendo su figura.

Pequeños cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo liberaban luz verde producto de la radiación gamma, algo que sucedía al mismo tiempo con sus pupilas mientras rechinaba sus dientes con fuerza, provocando un escalofrío en todos los presentes al mismo tiempo que adoptaba una pose ofensiva en dirección al mortífago. Strange no pudo llegar a tiempo para detenerla, viendo como de un salto Jennifer acortó la distancia que la separaba del asesino de Harry, tomándolo del brazo izquierdo que le restaba y sacudiéndolo contra el suelo como su primo lo había hecho millones de veces cuando se enojaba.

Grietas se generaron en la vía pública gracias a la furia que una She-Hulk de piel gris enseñaba tras la pérdida de aquel que conoció en poco tiempo y generó un apego importante. Su mente nublada, ofuscaba todo pensamiento racional, dejando a flote los instintos que buscaban venganza. Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin y sus dos acompañantes solo podían ver horrorizados como el cuerpo malherido de Lucius Malfoy era roto con cada golpe, llegando al punto de vomitar cuando la abogada tomó el brazo siniestro y la pierna derecha del mortífago, jalando con fuerza suficiente como para silenciar toda vida existente cuando un crujido reveló la figura partida en dos de Lord Malfoy.

El Hechicero Supremo estaba por tomar el asunto en sus propias manos antes de hallarse interrumpido por un aullido fantasmagórico que salió en forma de un miasma negro a partir de la cicatriz del cuerpo sin vida de Harry, mostrándose como una figura ofidia con rostro humano. Sin perder tiempo, Dr. Strange encerró, lo que reconoció como un trozo de alma, en una burbuja que impedía su escape a un nuevo huésped, o ante cualquier posibilidad su propio dueño. Sudor caía de su frente al ver que su compañera Avenger estaba desatando su ira con los demás mortífagos esposados, creando una masacre que incluso su primo hallaría sorprendente.

-Hagan algo para llamar su atención! – exclamó el héroe.

-Yo…- la muchacha de pelo rosa pudo decir únicamente ese monosílabo antes de dejar caer su varita.

-Qué es esa cosa?! – el afroamericano gritó con terror, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Harry, mi niño, has estado junto a esa criatura oscura? – con su típico sesgo, balbuceó Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore, si no te callas ahora mismo, te enviaré a la Dimensión Oscura! Tú, intenta llamar su atención! – el hechicero, fastidiado, clamó para luego dirigirse a Titania quien aún tenía la tapa en sus manos.

La pelirroja no dudó en lanzar el disco de hierro en dirección a la heroína guiada por su dolor, golpeándola directamente en la cabeza y haciendo que suelte las ropas carmesíes de un Auror que se descuidó luego de ver como la gigante mujer soltaba las piernas de un ya muerto Nott.

-Detente, Jen! Se supone que yo soy la mala, no tú! Al niño no le hubiese gustado verte así! – MacPherran reclamó a su némesis, indicando con un dedo a la figura caída del ojiverde, lo que detuvo momentáneamente a la mujer gris.

-Hombrecitos romper corazón de She-Hulk. Yo romperlos a ellos- declaró la fémina afectada por los rayos gamma, acercándose lentamente a Harry, recibiendo tres hechizos _Stupefy_ por parte de Dumbledore, Moody y Lupin.

Dichos encantamientos no le afectaron, pero aumentaron sus niveles de enojo, virando su cara en dirección a ellos y gritando con fuerza suficiente como para acobardar el lobo interno de Remus, así como hacer dudar de sus siguientes actos a los dos magos restantes.

-GASP…! – una cacofonía incoherente se propagó apenas Jennifer dejó de gritar, haciendo que magos, villana y héroes miren directamente al origen de dicho ruido.

Los ojos esmeraldas bien abiertos se movían frenéticamente de un lado al otro, derrochando pánico y desorientación, retrocediendo con ayuda de sus extremidades unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Su respiración agitada hacía subir y bajar sin para su pecho, algo que la mujer de piel gris y grietas verdes se percató, por lo que con cuidado se acercó a su compañero de apartamento.

Jennifer, aún en su estado de represión mental, estiró su enorme mano al mago, quien al tomarse unos segundos para reconocerla, hizo lo mismo. Dumbledore quiso decir algo, pero la mirada seria de todos los presentes lo limitó, obligándolo a mascullar sobre criaturas oscuras en voz baja. Strange suspiró aliviado al ver a su compañera Avenger recuperar un poco de consciencia, por lo que pudo enfocarse mejor en el trozo de alma que tenía encerrado delante.

-Jennifer? – tras recuperar su voz, indagó Harry.

-Hombrecito querer She-Hulk. Yo querer hombrecito- de forma tosca se expresó la heroína, agachando la cabeza como si supiese que algo no estaba bien con ella.

-Qué le ocurre? Por qué su piel es gris y habla como Tarzán? – cuestionó al grupo testigo, Harry.

-Perdió el control cuando recibiste una maldición asesina en el pecho por ella. Digamos que lo que hizo en retribución no es algo muy bonito- Stephen respondió, adoptando una pose de meditación al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a levitar.

-Jennifer, ya estoy bien. Puedes verlo? No tengo nad…bueno, tengo una cicatriz nueva, pero estoy bien. Ya puedes tranquilizarte- intentó calmar a la heroína el pelinegro, levantando su camisa para descubrir una nueva cicatriz en medio de su pectoral izquierdo, tomando la enorme mano gris y llevándola hasta la marca.

La forma en que se mostraba la abogada fue un tanto desconcertante para su némesis, ya que estaba actuando de la misma manera que su primo Hulk. El tono gris fue cayendo a pedazos a medida que las grietas verdes radiactivas iban abriéndose más y más, como si fuese una cubierta de arcilla la que tuvo encima todo este tiempo, dando paso a la esbelta figura femenina de piel verde que conoció por primera vez el pelinegro.

-Harry, mi niño! Aléjate de ella! Es un peligro para ti! – Dumbledore exclamó, solo para ser receptor de un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de Titania, quien estaba más que exasperada de escucharlo parlotear.

-Alguien más quiere decir alguna estupidez? Solo yo puedo insultar a Jen…- dejó en claro la villana, enseñando su puño al resto de los magos que acompañaban al anciano.

Con lentitud, el Potter fue poniéndose de pie, tomando la mano de su pareja para asegurarle que estaba allí, ayudándole a dejar atrás la represión que su mente tuvo al verlo morir. La Walters estaba callada, luciendo un tanto devastada por todo lo ocurrido en la última hora, tratando de recuperarse de la conmoción al mismo tiempo que alzaba su vista en dirección a su compañero Avenger cuando este habló.

-Lord Potter, puede decirnos qué fue lo que le pasó? – el Hechicero Supremo quiso saber.

-Estaba en una habitación blanca y habían dos puertas. Cuando abrí la primera, todo estaba en llamas y un tipo de rojo quiso ofrecerme un trato, solo para que inmediatamente fuese jalado de allí por una mujer de túnica morada y con el rostro pintado como una calavera que me dijo que aún no era mi tiempo…además de que tenía que recuperar sus dotes, algo sobre una varita y una roca- respondió el mago emancipado, asustando primeramente a los americanos para luego sorprenderlos cuando relató sobre la segunda persona.

-No sabes quienes eran, verdad? – indagó el experto en fuerzas arcanas.

-Me imagino que el tipo era alguien malo por la cara que pusieron…pero la mujer era buena, no? – Harry replicó, masajeándose el pecho por el dolor reflejo que tenía.

-Harry, el tipo era Mephisto. Es el diablo en persona, y de seguro que quería tu alma. La mujer…bueno, cómo decirlo fácilmente…era Muerte- tratando de no sonar tan desvariada, contestó She-Hulk.

Ninguno de los magos logró articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera Dumbledore que se puso nuevamente de pie mientras miraba a su joven estudiante sobrevivir una segunda vez a la maldición asesina y conocer a la Muerte misma en el más allá, evitándole que vaya en su próxima gran aventura.

-Sé que debería lucir sorprendido, pero a estas alturas de mi vida lo creo innecesario. Además, qué es esa cosa? – el adolescente inquirió al ver el miasma oscuro que tenía la misma cara de Voldemort.

-Un trozo del alma de Riddle que estaba en la cicatriz que tenías en tu frente. Podría encargarme de él, pero creo tener una mejor idea para que ninguno de nosotros tenga que molestarse- comunicó el hombre, sonriendo de lado tras crear un nuevo portal en medio del aire, arrojando la burbuja en el interior de la Dimensión Espejo.

-Disculpen que interrumpa la grandiosa charla llena de Mumbo Jumbo que ni Robbins sería capaz de entender…pero ya puedo irme? Lo último que quiero es a una comisión entera de los Avengers queriéndome encerrar en La Balsa- cansada del día que tuvo, pidió Mary MacPherran, recibiendo miradas del dúo de héroes americanos.

La abogada estuvo a punto de rechazar la idea, pero un apretón en su mano hizo que mirase los ojos verdes de su compañero de apartamento y cliente, desistiendo finalmente al comprender que le decía tácitamente que ella había ayudado en la pelea contra los mortífagos, por lo que simplemente sacudió su mano libre en señal de que se largue.

Cosa que la villana hizo sin dudarlo dos veces.

Strange suspiró cansado también, acercándose una vez más a los Aurores que miraban atentos a la fémina verde en caso de que volviese a actuar como un monstruo. Entablaron una plática, permitiendo que los servidores del Ministerio tomen nota de todo lo ocurrido, así como también procediendo a empacar todos los restos de los mortífagos muertos y reparar los daños en la vía pública.

-Mi muchacho, tienes que venir con nosotros. Voldemort está libre y puede atacarte en cualquier momento. Te llevaremos a un lugar para estar a salvo- Albus dijo tras acercarse a la posición de Harry, acompañado por el resto de los magos.

-Ya estoy en un lugar a salvo, Profesor Dumbledore. Además, aún no es tiempo para que regrese a Hogwarts, por lo que no tiene voluntad sobre mí- mostrando rebeldía, el Potter sostuvo en su mano libre la varita con núcleo de fénix.

-Harry, hazle caso a Dumbledore. Ron y Hermione están esperándote. Ellos estaban preocupados por tí luego de que supiesen sobre tu juicio- la joven de pelo rosa intentó mediar la situación.

-"Luego de que supiesen sobre tu juicio"…vaya forma que tienen para demostrar su interés en Harry- sarcásticamente se hizo saber Jennifer.

-Ya deja de hacernos perder el tiempo, Potter. Busca tus cosas para poder largarnos de aquí, no me gustaría estar en medio de otra escaramuza de los mortífagos- Moody se quejó, mirando sospechosamente a todos lados.

-La última vez que lo seguí, me paralizó e intentó matarme- con voz estoica, replicó el pelinegro.

-Veo que recuerdas lo que Crouch te hizo. Perfecto, siempre alerta! – exclamó el mago con prótesis.

-Eso no cambiará mi postura. No iré con ustedes, ya tengo un lugar mejor. Ahora si me disculpan…- atentó a retirarse el joven emancipado seguido de su defensora, viendo de reojo como el mago anciano alzaba su varita nudosa en dirección a ellos.

-Lo siento, mi niño. Pero no puedo permitir que esa criatura oscura te siga manipulando. _Stupef…-_ alcanzó a decir el anciano, solo para que un grito se alzase sobre el suyo.

 _-Expeliarmus! –_ exclamó el ojiverde, atinándole a la varita de Dumbledore y atrapándola en el aire, guardándola rápidamente en su bolsillo al ver que una ola de poder invadió su cuerpo, casi el mismo que sintió cuando la mujer de túnicas violetas tomó su brazo durante su sueño.

-Jennifer no es una criatura como usted piensa, Profesor Dumbledore. Ella es una hermosa mujer que aceptó defenderme y darme amor cuando más lo necesitaba. Le debo mi vida al punto de arrojarme delante de una maldición asesina ya que sé que ella es de más utilidad para el mundo que yo. Ahora si nos vamos, espero volver a verlo en Septiembre- declaró enojado el ojiverde, llevándose a She-Hulk de la mano sin mirar atrás, dedicándole un saludo tácito al Hechicero Supremo quien lo imitó para luego desaparecer en un portal y dejar atrás a todos los magos ingleses.

* * *

La llave giró en el cerrojo de la puerta que delimitaba el pasillo exterior con el interior del apartamento, permitiendo el pasaje a la silenciosa calidez que el lugar representaba para el dúo de abogada y cliente. Harry soltó la mano de la fémina, depositando el maletín que ella cargaba antes de la batalla en una mesa aledaña junto a unas fotografías enmarcadas.

Su pecho aún dolía, algo que Jennifer se dio cuenta y se marchó en dirección a la cocina, regresando con un vaso de agua para que él bebiese al mismo tiempo que tomaban asiento. El saco que ella vestía, roto en partes por las esquirlas que volaban gracias a los mortífagos, fue desechado a un rincón junto a la falda y zapatos, procediendo luego a quitarle la parte superior de las vestimentas al mago, dejando su torso al descubierto.

-Te duele? – preguntó con preocupación la licenciada, trazando con la yema de sus falanges color jade el rayo que tenía en el pectoral.

-Solo como su hubiese recibido un tirón, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse- calmó el mago, sonriendo levemente y dejando el vaso sobre la mesita ratona que tenía delante el sofá.

La heroína se paró bruscamente, tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro quien se recostó en el asiento, viendo maravilla las largas piernas verdes cubiertas por un par de pantimedias negras que se perdían a medida que subía la vista por culpa de una blanca camisa que lucía un poco roído en los bordes. Él no supo porqué hizo lo que hizo, pero algo natural con los días que llevaban juntos le dijo que la encantara con un hechizo de peso pluma, soltando su foco de magia a un costado para poder recibir la esbelta figura femenina sobre su regazo, como cuando discutían por el helado.

-Cuando salimos del juicio, esperaba poder tener una cena tranquila contigo, disfrutar de una película y dormir abrazados…- pronunció seria, Jennifer.

-Perdón si por mi culpa no pudiste tener todo eso. Nunca me imaginé que los mortífagos intentarían matarme al salir del Ministerio de Magia- un tanto avergonzado, replicó Harry.

-…- ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras tomaba las pálidas mejillas del joven adulto.

-Jennifer? – cuestionó confundido el ojiverde.

-Por qué? – habló la afectada por rayos gamma.

El Potter no entendió en un principio a qué se refería la mujer, pero captando la idea al pasar dos segundos, hallando la respuesta en la misma frase que le dijo a su director de colegio antes de despedirse.

-Porque fuiste la única que me defendió y dio amor que nunca conocí- tirando de su cintura delgada y apretándola contra su pecho, él respondió.

La furia desbordaba a través de los ojos verdes, alborotando su largo cabello y tensando los músculos de su cuerpo. Las manos de ella se enredaron en el pelo azabache, tirando con fuerza para exponer el cuello masculino, al mismo tiempo que sus tornadas piernas apretaban los laterales de la pelvis del macho, rozando sus entrepiernas sin cuidado.

-Es la última vez que haces algo tan noble y estúpido, me oíste? – gruñó She-Hulk, atacando el expuesto cuello a base de besos que subían por el mentón y devoraban luego los labios de Harry.

-Yo…solo…trataré…de…no…hacerte…sufrir…más…- refutó el adolescente entre besos fogosos, dejándose llevar por el calor del momento.

Las manos de él se movieron en dirección al marcado abdomen de ella, desabotonando su camisa lentamente mientras batallaba infructuosamente contra la lengua de la verde mujer que se imponía. Más piel iba revelándose con el correr de los segundos que parecían milenios, enseñando un brasier azabache que sostenía el pronunciado busto que tomó Harry con sus manos de forma delicada, apretándolos tentativamente para quitarle momentáneamente el aíre a Jennifer y permitirle recostarse tranquilamente en el sofá, dejando que la dueña del hogar muela su pelvis con sus caderas.

Finas falanges de tonalidad verde se deslizaban hipnóticamente a lo largo del torso masculino, delineando cicatrices y huesos, enviando escalofríos al muchacho. Circulares movimientos volvían loco al adolescente a la altura de su sexo, excitándose de igual manera que su torturadora si los gemidos que emitía significaban algo.

Largos mechones verdinegros se mecían cuando la dama se separó unos centímetros del varón, siendo la única unión entre ambos un delgado hilillo de saliva que sus lenguas interconectaban. Las extremidades superiores de She-Hulk se hallaban a cada lado de la cabeza del mago, mirándolo fijamente con sus orbes radiactivas a las esmeraldas, respirando agitadamente debido al grácil roce que las manos pálidas realizaban en su plano vientre, bajando de a poco hasta sus muslos, hundiendo la yema de sus dedos en la carne firme.

Incluso con el peso pluma impuesto en su enorme figura, Jennifer seguía manteniendo bajo ella a Harry, quitándole el cinturón y bajando el cierre de su pantalón, mostrando la ropa interior que vestía y mostraba un particular bulto que sonrojó al pelinegro e hizo reir suavemente a la mujer. En ningún momento el franeleo se pausó, sino que con cada minuto que pasaba, este aumentaba de velocidad, provocando sonidos roncos en el dúo y formación de sudor en sus cuerpos.

Antes de que la abogada pudiese percatarse, Harry la había volteado, haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo alfombrado, con él encima de ella al mismo tiempo que permitía que sus piernas se envolviesen alrededor de su cintura. Su cabeza despeinada se aproximó al busto verdoso, utilizando sus manos para hacer a un lado el corpiño y morder levemente las protuberancias oscuras que se erigían en la cima de cada uno de ellos, haciendo gemir de placer a la dama en cuestión. La Walters no quería que nada interrumpiese la esplendorosa sensación que estaba sintiendo, por lo que de un tirón arrancó la pieza de tela, sabiendo que él la repararía luego, imitando el accionar con el bóxer que Harry tenía aún puesto, liberando el miembro erguido que rozaba su sexo.

El Potter sintió su corazón detenerse cuando las manos fuertes de la heroína se afianzaron a su miembro erecto, masajeándolo sin parar, entrecortando su respiración y generándole espasmos que le obligaron a morder inconscientemente los pechos y cuello de la mujer que tenía debajo, dejando marcas oscuras con el diseño de su dentadura. Con un poco de dificultad, él tomó de los antebrazos a la fémina musculosa para permitirse una bocanada de serenidad, para posteriormente enfocarse en la sección inferior cubierta aún por prendas, rasgando los delgados hilos azabaches de las pantimedias y quitándole la última prenda interior que le restaba, exponiendo la húmeda vagina que inmediatamente procedió a lamer tras llevar las piernas de Jennifer hasta sus hombros.

Las manos verdes se hundían en el pelo oscuro como la noche, exigiéndole más placenteras sensaciones que estremecían cada centímetro de su ser, para luego alejarlo debido a que su corazón latía sin parar y cambiar de posición una vez más, siendo ella ahora quien puso las piernas del joven en sus hombros y se dedicó a devorar el pene con sus gruesos labios, lamiendo toda la longitud y el glande carmesí, bañándolo con su saliva mientras su mano derecha subía y bajaba sin parar.

El aire adoptó un perfume dulce, amalgamado con sudor y almizcle, lo que solo excitaba más a la pareja que convivía en el apartamento. Los únicos ruidos que se podían oír, eran los vehículos del exterior y los sonoros gemidos de gozo que ellos emitían, sin preocuparse que alguien pudiese escucharlos. Las poses cambiaban de un momento al otro gracias al hechizo de Harry sobre ella, el cual le permitía poder tomarla en sus brazos, alzarla al mismo tiempo que chocaban contra un pared y dejar que su miembro se inserte en el sexo de Jennifer, quien jaló de los pelos de la nuca del mago y lo besó con lujuria amorosa, gritando en el interior de su boca en el segundo que un dedo pálido comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris, haciendo que se venga rápidamente.

Su condición a causa de la radiación gamma, y el núcleo mágico en combinación del entrenamiento de Quidditch, hacía que ambos tuviesen una enorme estamina y durabilidad, lo que prolongó durante más de una hora los orgasmos que cada uno podía provocar en el otro, recorriendo cada metro cuadrado del hogar, desordenando los muebles e informes que se depositaban sobre ellos, hasta llegar finalmente al único cuarto que había.

* * *

El timbre resonaba incansablemente en el silencioso plano hogareño, acompañado de golpes secos a la puerta que no eran advertidos por nadie en el interior. Voces se percibían desde el exterior de la puerta, seguido de varios forcejeos a la perilla con el fin de entrar al apartamento pero fallando a causa de los cerrojos y candados que la apertura poseía, lo que provocó numerosas maldiciones graves.

Un agudo zumbido se originó desde el orificio donde entraba la llave para abrir la puerta, revelando a un diminuta mujer de vestimenta negra y amarilla con pequeñas alas que le permitían volar a voluntad. La fémina miró a todos lados con precaución, ya que parecía como si una tormenta hubiese pasado de visita, mostrando muebles caídos y papeles desperdigados por todo el suelo, así como también la presencia de un aroma que ella reconocía pero no podía ubicar con exactitud.

Sus ojos azules se enfocaron atónitas en las prendas de vestir que se encontraban tiradas sobre el sofá, por lo que tentativamente la dama voló hasta la única habitación que había, viéndose obligada a ingresar nuevamente por la cerradura. Nunca admitiría que esperaba ver lo que halló en el interior de la recámara. Las figuras desnudas de Jennifer y Harry sobre la cama, con una sábana apenas cubriendo las regiones bajas de sus cuerpos, abrazados al mismo tiempo que She-Hulk tenía su cabeza en el pecho del joven adulto.

La minúscula mujer se apresuró en salir de allí, volando a toda velocidad a través de los cerrojos para finalmente encontrarse con un grupo de cuatro personas más que discutían con unos recién llegados que los apuntaban con palos.

-Qué ocurre aquí? – cuestionó la fémina, levitando en un mismo lugar a la derecha de un rubio que portaba un escudo.

-Mientras te esperábamos, estos "magos" como Dr. Strange nos dijo, aparecieron para buscar a un joven que supuestamente vive aquí en el apartamento de Jennifer- respondió Steve Rogers, sin quitarle la vista a un colorado que iba acompañado por una jovencita con cabello alborotado y dos adultos que no inspiraban demasiada confianza.

-Hallaste algo, Janet? – indagó Jessica Drew, mirando de reojo a la heroína.

-Yo…cómo decirlo…- con un leve sonrojo al recordar lo que vio, balbuceó Wasp.

-Harry está allí dentro!? Háganse a un lado, queremos ver a nuestro amigo! – la bruja de cabello castaño exclamó, alzando su varita a la cara de un sujeto con traje robótico de color rojo y amarillo.

-Niña, tranquilízate. Potter está allí dentro, los encantos de rastreo que le pusimos antes de que se vaya indican eso- Moody aclaró mientras Lupin asentía a su izquierda.

-Qué pasa, Jan? Viste algo raro? Acaso estuvieron teniendo relaciones? – con un tono burlón, se mofó Tony Stark.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir la Van Dyne, callando rápidamente al multimillonario así como a los demás.

-Qué!? Acaso Harry tuvo relaciones con una mujer mayor que él!? Háganse a un lado! – reclamó la bruja, intentando avanzar pero siendo frenada por Ron.

-Hermione, detente! Seguro que hay una explicación! Aunque no puedo negar que Harry tiene toda la suerte del mundo! – el Weasley quiso tranquilizar a su amiga, pero sin poder controlar su lengua.

-Lo dices en serio, Janet? Solo estaba bromeando! – Iron Man comentó, luciendo sorprendido en el interior de su traje.

-Crees que estoy haciendo un chiste? Acabo de verlos desnudos en la cama! Todo el apartamento luce como si un tornado hubiese revuelto las cosas! – la diminuta mujer de pelo marrón gritó.

-Wow…Stephen no nos dijo que él tiene como…no sé, quince años? – Spiderwoman habló, mirando a Captain America en ayuda, pero recibiendo un claro silencio.

Gritos, principalmente de la joven bruja y el excéntrico americano, llenaron los pasillos frente a la puerta, la cual lentamente fue abriéndose tras quitar toda la seguridad. Un par de orbes esmeraldas observaron con desgano y somnolencia la escena que tenía delante, gruñendo gravemente mientras sujetaba con su mano izquierda su varita mientras exponía su torso desnudo repleto de marcas producto de la noche anterior.

Las gafas colgaban precariamente en el puente de su nariz, tratando de controlar su enojo. Harry reconocía a todos los presentes, pero no evitaba que se preguntase qué estaban haciendo allí, principalmente aquellos que provenían de una comunidad mágica secreta. El mago emancipado no pudo contener una mueca alegre al recordar a la bella mujer que aún dormitaba en la cama, ajena de todo el bullicio que se llevaba delante, el cual lentamente fue muriendo cuando se percataron de su presencia.

-Terminaron de gritar? – con voz melosa y una falsa sonrisa, cuestionó Harry.

-Loki? – confundido, balbuceó Tony Stark.

-Otra vez me confunden…- masculló entre dientes el mago.

-HARRY POTTER! QUÉ CR…! – comenzó a gritar Hermione, solo para ser silenciada velozmente por el pelinegro.

-Primero que nada, buen día a todos. Segundo, podrían dejar de gritar como desaforados? Hay gente durmiendo adentro. Y tercero, en qué puedo ayudarlos? – volvió a hablar el ojiverde, mirando fijamente a su compañera de escuela.

-Jovencito, podría llamar a Jennifer? – el rubio soldado americano pidió, tratando de sonar lo más calmo posible.

-Por el momento, ella está durmiendo todavía. Pero si me dan un minuto, puedo invitarlos a la sala hasta que ella despierte. Les agrada la idea? – ofreció el mago que vivía ahora en el apartamento.

-De seguro que ella está cansada luego de que tuvie…! – trató de decir Iron Man, siendo sofocada su voz por la mano de la heroína con temática de araña.

-Nos encantaría eso. Por favor, tómate tu tiempo- Jessica dijo rápidamente, forcejeando con el millonario mientras veía como Harry asentía con la cabeza y desaparecía por un instante.

Ellos podían oír voces en el interior, así como también quejidos y muebles moviéndose por el hogar. Los segundos pasaban, pero para los Avengers y los magos parecían como horas, algo que se notaba en Hermione, quien reclamaba sin su voz a los cuatro vientos. De un instante al otro, la puerta se abrió una vez más, enseñando a un Potter completamente vestido, acompañado de Jennifer que llevaba ropa casual que tapaba casi toda su piel.

-Steve, Jessica, Jan, Tony! Pasen por favor! – saludó la fémina de tez jade, abriendo la puerta por completo e invitándolos a entrar a un limpio apartamento, lo que desconcertó a la pequeña heroína que retomó su tamaño original.

-Yo hablaré con los demás, Jennifer. He puesto el café a calentar por las dudas- avisó el mago, cerrando la puerta y dejando a la comuna de Avengers adentro del hogar.

She-Hulk solo podía gemir internamente al verle la cara burlona que Stark llevaba, así como las de asombro que las dos heroínas le daban y la de reproche que el super soldado puso. Todavía recordaba cada momento que pasó la noche anterior repetidas veces, agradeciendo en silencio a su pareja tras haberle aplicado un hechizo de limpieza para que pudiese fingir que nada había pasado, pero si lo que pensaba era cierto, de nada sirvió al verle el rostro culposo que Wasp tenía.

-Te metiste en mi casa, no? Sabes que puedo hacerte juicio por ello? – la licenciada declaró, mirando a la modista.

-Yo podría denunciarte por perversión a un menor- retadoramente respondió la heroína con traje negro y amarillo.

-Y perderías ese caso porque él es un adulto a los ojos de todos. Está emancipado- con una sonrisa orgullosa, aclaró la dueña del hogar, repartiendo varias tazas de café.

-Me sorprende que el niño pueda caminar…- Spiderwoman susurró, provocando una risotada en el millonario.

-Debería sorprenderte que el niño está con vida aún! – exclamó el científico.

-Les recuerdo que no hemos venido hasta aquí para platicar de eso, sino para saber qué fue lo pasó el día de ayer. Informes satelitales nos dijeron que habías perdido el control como tu primo y masacraste al menos veinte personas- tomó la batuta de la charla, Steve Rogers.

Los ojos verdes radiactivos de la mujer adulta se abrieron ante la noticia, para luego cerrarlos y llevar el borde de su taza hasta los labios, sintiendo el calor del brebaje en su piel. Gritos se oían más allá de la puerta, pero decidió que Harry era capaz de arreglárselas por si mismo, como ella estaba haciéndolo ahora con sus colegas.

-Me imagino que Stephen les dijo lo que pasó ayer, no? – cuestionó She-Hulk.

-Sí, pero fueron bastante escuetas sus palabras. También nos dijo que no nos preocupásemos si Ghost Rider era visto en Inglaterra, algo sobre cazar a un alma corrompida…- respondió Captain America, frunciendo el ceño tras recordar lo breve que fue el Hechicero Supremo.

-Ayer gané un juicio que acomplejaba a Harry. Luego de despedirnos de Strange, nos encontramos con Titania y peleé contra ella por unos minutos antes de ser emboscados por una gran cantidad de mortífagos…- inició su explicación la heroína de piel verde.

-Mortífagos? – Janet interrumpió.

-Son magos oscuros que asesinan, violan, torturan…En fin, ellos querían matar a Harry por pedido de un Señor Oscuro, por lo que los tres nos defendimos como pudimos con lo que teníamos a mano. Al menos hasta que Stephen llegó para ayudarnos junto a la fuerza policial mágica…- continuó su relato Jennifer Walters, sorbiendo su café al igual que los demás.

-Aun no entiendo tu razón para actuar de forma tan brutal, Jen- la mujer de cabello oscuro y traje rojo comentó.

-Cuando creímos que todo había terminado, nos descuidamos. Uno de los mortífagos que habíamos subyugado logró hacerse de una varita y arrojó un hechizo mortal hacia mi persona, solo para que Harry me quitase de en medio y lo recibiese en medio de su pecho, cayendo sin vida al suelo. Al ver que no respondía a mis llamados, sentí que perdí todo mi control y solo quería lastimarlos como ellos lo hicieron conmigo. No me importa lo que opines, Steve…no me arrepiento de haberlos matado, no después de saber de lo que son capaces de hacer a niños inocentes- dejó en claro She-Hulk, mirando a los ojos al super soldado, quien solo asintió comprensivamente la cabeza.

-Un momento…dijiste que murió? Entonces cómo es que está allí afuera discutiendo? – Tony quiso saber para saciar su confusión.

-Según sus palabras, Mephisto quiso ofrecerle un trato pero Muerto lo devolvió a la vida porque aún no era su tiempo- la abogada contestó, depositando su vacía taza sobre la mesa, para luego ponerse de pie y hacer crujir los huesos de su espalda.

-Jennifer…- Jessica pronunció con un tono precavido.

-Qué sucede? – indagó la licenciada.

-Con quién te has metido? – volvió a hablar la ex agente de Hydra.

-Con un joven, rico, heroico, despreocupado, servicial, atento, educado, mágico…y además puede hacer que mis ropas no se rompan nunca más por mi culpa! – declaró con una sonrisa enorme la heroína.

* * *

Mientras cinco miembros de los Avengers dialogaban dentro del apartamento, Harry descansaba su espalda contra la puerta y miraba en silencio al cuarteto de magos que tenía delante, alzando pausadamente su varita y cancelando el encantamiento de mutismo que había puesto en Granger.

-Cómo me encontraron? – preguntó el ojiverde con un tono que exigía respuestas.

-Pusimos un hechizo rastreador en ti el día de ayer- no muy contento con su accionar, replicó Remus.

-Quítalo- ordenó el joven emancipado.

-Lo siento, Harry. Pero Albus nos pidió que…- quiso intentar explicarse el hombre lobo, pero se calló cuando el Potter canceló por cuenta propia el hechizo.

-…Obedeciesen ciegamente cada una de sus órdenes como los buenos perros falderos que son, gracias por la aclaración Prof. Lupin. Ahora ustedes, algo que decir respecto a la falta de comunicación conmigo? Y por favor, no digan Dumbledore o voy a perder la paciencia, me he levantado con buen humor hoy- con desgano reprendió el nuevo Lord, desestimando rápidamente al enfermizo adulto para luego continuar con los más jóvenes del grupo.

-Amigo, lamentamos no poder enviarte cartas, pero el Profesor Dumbl…- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, siendo detenido a mitad de la sentencia por una simple mirada de Harry.

Agachó su cabeza el pelinegro, quitándose las gafas y masajeándose la cara con preocupación. Mascullando muy por lo bajo una gran cantidad de maldiciones que mencionaban ancianos seniles y títeres, habiendo deseado no haber abierto la puerta esta mañana. Él podía escuchar que Jennifer estaba platicando con sus compañeros de trabajo, por lo que no podía permitirse que alguien más viniese para quitarle el grandioso momento de paz y amor que halló con aquella mujer de tez jade.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! CÓMO TE ATREVES A TENER RELACIONES CON ESA MUJER! ES AL MENOS QUINCE AÑOS MAYOR QUE TÚ! EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSADO! – chilló iracundamente Hermione, aturdiendo por un segundo al inglés emancipado.

-Hermione…lo que haga de mi vida, no es de tu incumbencia…ya que, bueno, es mi vida no la tuya- controlando su temperamento, replicó lo más suave posible el interrogado.

-EL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE NOS HA DICHO LO QUE LES HIZO A ESOS MORTÍFAGOS! CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR CON UNA ASESINA COMO ELLA!? – sin medir el volumen de su voz, continuó gritando la bruja.

-Él te dijo por qué ella actuó de esa manera? Ellos te han dicho por qué lo hizo? – cuestionó el ojiverde, señalando con desgano a los adultos.

-Granger, te recomendaría que dejases de gritar o atraerás la atención de estos muggles. Además, deberías de habernos oído toda la historia en lugar de lo que Albus contó únicamente- Alastor medió la situación, logrando calmar un poco los ánimos de la joven.

-Lo ves, Hermione? No solo me ignoraste todo el verano, sino que vienes hasta aquí y reclamas cosas de las que no tienes la menor idea. Quieres saber qué pasó? Está bien, te lo diré. Malfoy lanzó una maldición asesina a la espalda de Jennifer y yo la quité de en medio, por lo que la recibí en medio de mi pecho y morí. No la culpo por actuar de tal manera, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por ella. Además…estás defendiendo subconscientemente a una banda de nazis con magia que te matarían a ti y a tus padres sin dudar? – luciendo más maduro que la vez anterior que se vieron, refutó el adolescente que había ganado un juicio al Ministerio.

La sorpresa se dibujó en la cara de todos los presentes, asombrados por la sedosidad con la que las palabras salían de la boca del pelinegro, algo que había aprendido luego de vivir durante varios días con una abogada y ser comparado constantemente con un dios de Asgard. Potter se movió de su lugar, caminando pausadamente entre el cuarteto, incomodándolos por la mueca torcida que había puesto en su cara, una que era la amalgama del disgusto y la decepción.

-Harry, amigo, debes venir con nosotros! Ella es una criatura peligrosa! Has visto su piel? De seguro es una serpiente! – el Weasley más joven clamó, ocasionando chasquidos de lengua en Moody quien quería matar en ese mismo momento al pelirrojo.

-Ron…si valoras al menos un ápice nuestra amistad, cállate- tras respirar hondo, aconsejó Harry.

-NO PUEDES PEDIRLE ESO, HARRY! ACASO NO LA HAS VISTO? – cansada de que su mejor amigo no quiera ver su obsoleto punto de vista, la bruja volvió a gritar.

-Sí Hermione, la he visto. Y no solo eso, la toqué, abracé, besé, e incluso hice el amor con ella. Ahora te pregunto a ti, bruja de primera generación que ha vivido toda su vida en el mundo muggle…no reconoces a esa bella mujer de tez verde de algún otro lado? Digamos…en los noticiaros de la televisión? Luchando contra robots o seres de otros planetas? – reinando su temperamento, se burló disimuladamente a modo de venganza el muchacho adulto, defendiendo a la fémina que le dio todo aquello que nunca conoció.

El ceño de la morena se frunció por unos segundos, algo que divirtió enormemente al ojiverde cuando ella adoptó una faceta de horror y llevó sus manos a su boca en un intento de evitar que su chillido se escape, lográndolo precariamente ya que incluso así se podía escuchar el ahogado sonido estridente.

-Es She-Hulk! La más importante abogada de los Estados Unidos y una miembro de los Avengers! – con un tono más calmo pero aun gritando, se expresó la bruja más brillante de su época.

-Lo es? Según recuerdo, tus palabras la catalogaron como una asesina por defender mi cuerpo sin vida…- mirando sus uñas con despreocupación, dijo Harry.

-Por qué nunca me dijiste que pasabas tu verano con ella, Harry!? Acaso no somos amigos?! – exclamó, como si toda su perorata anterior no hubiese pasado, la Granger.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú- dejando caer su mano izquierda en el interior de su bolsillo y alzando su mirada verde cargada de desconsideración, indagó el mago emancipado.

-Harry, creo que necesitas calmarte. Ven con nosotr…- Remus quiso amainar la charla.

-Yo estoy calmado, Profesor Lupin. Usted lo está? Después de todo, dentro de dos semanas es luna llena, me imagino que eso le atemoriza por una noche al punto de ni siquiera poder ver a un niño. Pero dejemos eso de lado…quiero oír la explicación de la que denominaron como la bruja más brillante que mi madre- silenciando rápidamente al hombre lobo, dirigió una vez más su atención a la muchacha del grupo.

Hermione no pudo decir nada para defenderse, luciendo completamente abatida por unas simples palabras que Harry dijo en total control de sus emociones. Había un motivo por el cual iba a ser seleccionado en Slytherin, él poseía la capacidad de conseguir lo que quisiera y tener un léxico bastante aceptable para jugar con la gente que le sacaba de sus casillas pensando que se irían victoriosos.

-No puedes responderme, cierto Hermione? Cómo esperas que te lo cuente si nunca respondes mis cartas? Cómo quieres que me comporte agradable contigo cuando me ignoraste todo el verano? Cómo quieres que reaccione a tus palabras si insultas a una grandiosa mujer? Cómo quieres que sea tu amigo si te convertiste en aquello que desprecias? – escupió pregunta tras pregunta el pelinegro.

-Yo…! Yo…lo siento…- se disculpó la morena, luciendo cabizbaja.

El emancipado mordió su labio inferior mientras asentía sigilosamente con la cabeza, rondando a lo largo del extenso pasillo, deteniéndose para ver su reflejo en el vidrio de una caja de auxilio que contenía un extintor de incendios, estirando el cuello de su ropa y observando las marcas color violeta que Jennifer le había dejado.

Usó casi un minuto de su vida apreciando las marcas que su pareja le había dado, ignorando por completo a los demás magos que aguardaban alguna reacción explosiva, solo para asombrarse aún más cuando Harry caminó de regresó hasta ellos y se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento, volteándose a mirar sobre su hombro derecho.

-Nos veremos el primero de Septiembre. Hasta entonces, no se molesten en venir o llamaré a los Aurores por intento de secuestro a un Lord- utilizando a favor su posición política y social, declaró el ojiverde, abriendo y cerrando la puerta a su paso.

* * *

En el interior del apartamento, el ambiente fue algo extraño para el recién ingresante, hallándose con la vista de tres mujeres murmurando y riendo entre sí al mismo tiempo que dos hombres peleaban por quitarle una carta a un búho que rápidamente voló desde la ventana para posarse en el hombro del ojiverde.

Tomó la epístola y rompió el lacre con su mano derecha mientras que con su extremidad siniestra servía agua en una pequeña latita que Jennifer mantenía en la ventana junto a una de alpiste. Harry se mantuvo en movimiento de un lado al otro con el fin de eludir la insistencia del hombre con armadura robótica, leyendo el mensaje que el Ministerio de Magia le había enviado, donde exoneraban de toda posible culpa a Jennifer por las muertes de los mortífagos debido a la nueva cláusula que dictaminaba el uso de medidas mortales para lidiar con dichos sujetos. También leyó sobre el aumento de divisas que sus arcas tuvieron en Gringotts por atentado contra el último heredero de una Casa Noble, dinero al cual tenía pensado dividir en tres partes y repartir a Jennifer, Stephen y Mary.

-Qué es? Qué dice? – como un niño, empezó a cuestionar el millonario americano.

-Si te digo te calmarás? – el ojiverde le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto, Cap se asegurará de ello- con confianza en sus palabras, declaró Stark.

El joven asintió con la cabeza de forma desganada, dándole la espalda momentáneamente al héroe con armamento militar y acercándose a la mujer de pelo verde oscuro que dejó de platicar con sus compañeras por un segundo al verlo cerca de ella.

-El Ministerio dice que nunca cargo te será aplicado por lo que hiciste ayer, Jennifer. De hecho, alaban tu accionar a la hora de acabar con esos asesinos. Además, informan que las bóvedas bajo mi nombre han sido rellenadas con todo lo que pertenecía a los mortífagos. Así que, cómo piensas gastar tu parte? – con una mueca alegre, dio la noticia el mago a su pareja mientras le entregaba el papel con la cifra exacta de haberes a su nombre.

Jessica y Janet vieron el número, pero no entendieron la equivalencia que había con el dinero muggle aunque por lo que vieron en la cara de su colega Avengers, dedujeron que era mucho. La abogada abrió la boca, intercambiando miradas entre las orbes esmeraldas y el trozo de papel, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta antes de saltar y besar al adolescente emancipado como si no hubiese mañana.

-Por qué no puedo tener uno como él…? – la voz de Spiderwoman resonó por lo bajo, haciendo reir a Wasp.

-No eres la única que se pregunta eso, Jessica. Estoy segura que cuando se enteren las demás, pensarán lo mismo- la modista replicó, viendo a la esbelta mujer de tez verde saltar como una niña feliz mientras Harry iba a hablar por teléfono.

Steve tomó el papel que She-Hulk le tendió, leyendo lo que decía solo para fruncir el ceño y preguntar aquella duda que aquejaba a todos.

-Qué es un galeón? – el rubio hizo su interrogante.

-Una moneda de oro puro. Las otras dos son de plata y cobre, en ese orden respectivo- Potter contestó desde unos metros de distancia, tras finalizar la llamada y bajar el tubo.

-Y cuánto equivale un galeón? – Tony indagó curioso.

-Una moneda de oro son diecisiete de plata o cuatrocientas noventa y tres de cobre. En dinero común, un galeón son treinta y seis libras esterlinas o cuarenta y ocho dólares americanos- terminó de explicar el pelinegro, tratando de no reir cuando vio a la mujer con traje rojo y amarillo utilizar sus dedos para sacar cuentas.

-Es mucho…- dijo luego de darse por vencida, Drew.

-Solo tienes que tomar un tercio de esa cifra. Ya que las otras partes son para Dr. Strange y la Srta. MacPherran por ayudar con el problema de los mortífagos- Harry les dijo, doblando la carta luego de recuperarla de las manos de Captain America.

-Le darás dinero a Titania? La enemiga de Jennifer? – exaltada, proclamó la mujer con vestimenta negra con amarillo.

-Lo harás por ayudarme principalmente, no? – la licenciada cuestionó a su pareja de apartamento.

-Eso y porque también dejará de andar en robos u otras cosas raras. Además, creo que tiene familia si la actitud que tomó fue una clara respuesta…- tras rememorar la palidez y la furia que adoptó la pelirroja.

-Eso es…noble y caballeresco de tu parte- Janet Van Dyne balbuceó sorprendida.

-Algo que tú nunca serás- susurró Steve a Tony, quien chasqueó su lengua y se dio media vuelta.

* * *

El traqueteo del ferrocarril que los llevaba a Hogwarts le impedía concebir el sueño, dedicándose a mirar a través de la ventanilla como un motociclista corría a toda velocidad con su cabeza en llamas en la misma dirección que ellos. Una jovencita de rizos dorados estaba sentada frente a Harry, leyendo un periódico al revés, musitando una cancioncilla y moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, lo que hacía balancear los aretes de rábanos que pendían de sus lóbulos.

-Los nargles infectan tu cabeza- la voz de la joven se oyó en la cabina del tren.

-Los nargles y las memorias que tengo que dejar atrás por un año más aquí- replicó sin prestar demasiada atención a su acompañante, el Potter.

-Puedes verlos? – curiosa, cuestionó la bruja, bajando el diario a su regazo.

-No, pero puedo ver a Ghost Rider ir en dirección a Hogwarts, lo que es prácticamente lo mismo- indicó el ojiverde, señalando con su dedo índice derecho al motociclista y provocando que la adolescente lo mire con asombro.

-Hola Harry Potter, soy Luna Lovegood- volteándose, estiró su pequeña mano y la sacudió con la del mago, quien aceptó sin problema alguno.

-Un gusto, Luna. Qué estás leyendo si puedo ser curioso? – con gentileza, indagó el joven emancipado.

-Es "The Quibbler", y lo publica mi padre. Quieres un ejemplar? – ofreció la joven bruja de miraba fantasiosa.

Harry no respondió, simplemente tomó el periódico que ella le ofrecía y comenzó a leerlo, deteniéndose por un instante para luego revisar las páginas posteriores, alzando una ceja al hallar breves columnas con noticias del mundo muggle que involucraban a los diversos grupos de superhéroes haciendo el bien, y también sobre el juicio post mortem que el Ministerio les dio a los mortífagos.

La tranquilidad que el dúo tenía fue rota imprevistamente por la presencia de un rubio que lucía bastante inquieto, con ojeras decorando su cara y las ropas completamente roídas en los bordes, como si las hubiese estado utilizando por años. Sus manos temblaban de la misma forma que sus dos guardaespaldas y compañera de casa, cada uno alzando sus varitas con la decisión en mente de maldecir al pelinegro, solo para que este se mantenga tranquilo cuando una serie de gritos se oyeron a lo lejos del pasillo, revelándose con las figuras de Hermione, Ron y la bruja de cabello rosa que intentó atacar a Jennifer hacer unas semanas atrás.

-Harry! – la bruja de pelo castaño gritó, corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Amigo! – el pelirrojo exclamó.

-Wotcher Harry! – la bruja de aspecto desaliñado saludó utilizando una jerga.

Dicho mago de ojos esmeraldas saludó en silencio a sus amigos, demostrando que si bien les había perdonado el hecho de que no le hablasen todo el verano, aún mantenía cierto resentimiento ante la muestra de fidelidad obsecuente que presentaban hacia un anciano con visión monocromática a con él.

-Dije que los vería el primero de Septiembre, no? Y tú quién eres? – habló el adolescente de cabello azabache, mirando a la mujer adulta del grupo.

-Mi nombre es Tonks, Auror y tu nueva profesora de DADA- se presentó la fémina, estirando su mano pero tropezándose sola y cayendo sobre los asientos.

-Ahora veo por qué los mortífagos tenían tanta ventaja todo este tiempo…y también puedo ver por qué has vivido tanto- con un humor satírico, se expresó Harry.

-Harry, no digas eso sobre Tonks! Ella es una miembro muy importante de la Orden del Fénix! Profesor Dumbledore tiene mucha confianza en ella! – Hermione le reprochó con voz mandona, lo que hizo que el Potter resople y tome asiento al lado de Luna, quien seguía mirando a Johnny Blaze.

-Dónde estaban cuando alrededor de treinta mortífagos me quisieron matar junto a Jennifer y Mary? Dónde estaban cuando el Dementor me atacó junto a Dudley? – tomando de nuevo el "The Quibbler" entre sus manos para leerlo en paz, preguntó.

-Nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso…- intentó defender su postura Tonks.

-De verdad? Entonces cómo fue que sabían que un Dementor me había atacado? Porque me enviaron una carta, recuerdas? Una donde incluso sabían del juicio que el Ministerio me preparó para encerrarme- dándole una sonrisa torcida por encima del borde superior del periódico, comentó Harry.

-No puedes culparlos, Harry! Mucha gente temía por tu bienestar! Incluso el Profesor Snape es parte de la Orden del Fénix como espía de Voldemort! – Hermione exclamó con un dejo de desesperación.

-Conque mucha gente, no? – murmuró el ojiverde, retomando su lectura.

-Sí, mamá y papá estaban allí. Bill, Fleur, Kingsley, Moody, Fred, George, Remus, McGonagall y Sirius. Todos ellos son parte de la Orden del Fénix- nombró Ron a su mejor amigo.

Harry no dijo nada esta vez, tan solo sonreía luego de haber acumulado información a sus invitados sin siquiera cuestionárselos directamente. Les oyó comentar que tenían que cumplir sus deberes como Prefectos, así como Tonks iba a la cabina donde el profesorado viajaban el resto de sus colegas.

Un par de gafas extrañas fueron otorgadas por parte de Luna a Harry, quien las tomó y observó el peculiar diseño sacado de una película de los '80. Se la llevó a los ojos, descubriendo que todo parecía de una tonalidad parda.

-Y esto? – cuestionó finalmente el joven.

-Son unas espectrogafas, son para que puedas ver a los Wrackspurts – declaró la menuda bruja.

-Wrackspurts? – repitió la extraña palabra, Potter.

-Son invisibles, flotan alrededor de tus orejas y te dan dolor de cabeza. También hacen que la gente olvide cosas esenciales de uno y tenga la piel verde con arrugas- explicó pacientemente ella.

-Son para mí? – luego de un breve silencio, le preguntó él.

-Vienen de regalo con tu suscripción al "The Quibbler"! – feliz, proclamó la rubia.

* * *

El pelinegro doblaba con cuidado el papel que había utilizado para la carta que enviaría a su pareja en Londres, entregándosela a Hedwig quien regresó a su lado luego de que la mítica Orden del Fénix se dignase a dejarla libre. El batir de alas perturbó a quienes comían en el Gran Salón, pero rápidamente dejaron de lado sus preocupaciones cuando vieron a quien pertenecía dicha encomienda en temor de perturbar al sujeto con vestimenta de motociclista que básicamente barrió las puertas de la escuela y entró con su rodado a toda velocidad en dirección al séptimo piso del establecimiento.

El mago vio con diversión el vano intento que Dumbledore y Snape quisieron hacer para detener al espíritu de la venganza, solo para que estos retrocediesen cuando le oyeron decir que sus almas estaban lo suficientemente sucias como para que ardan en los infiernos, algo que perturbó demasiado a todos los ciegos fieles a su causa.

-Qué has escrito, Harry? – quiso saber Granger.

-Una carta- replicó con simpleza el mago, pinchando un bocado de carne y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Eso lo sé, tonto! Pero a quién? – volvió a formular su interrogante la bruja de forma insistente.

-A alguien- con el oculto placer de molestarla, respondió Harry.

-Era para ella, cierto? Para She-Hulk? – obstinada, la muchacha habló.

-Quizás- llevándose otro trozo de carne a la boca, contestó el ojiverde.

-AHG! Respóndeme algo claro, Harry! Por qué no me quieres contar nada? – de forma angustiante le reclamó Hermione a su amigo.

-Porque es secreto. Si te lo cuento dejará de serlo y yo no quiero eso ahora. Además, es mi vida privada- limpiándose los labios y bebiendo un sorbo de agua, comentó el pelinegro mientras ignoraba la voracidad del pelirrojo que se sentaba a su diestra.

-Pero somos amigos! – lloriqueó ella.

-Geez…está bien, no puedo contarte nada porque el Profesor Dumbledore me lo pidió- con toda la seriedad posible, le mintió descaradamente el joven emancipado.

-Eres insoportable Har…CUIDADO, HARRY! – comenzó a quejarse la bruja, solo para detenerse a mitad de oración y gritar de terror mientras señalaba a algo que estaba detrás del mago.

El calor de una llamas era lo que Potter podía sentir a sus espaldas, por lo que sin temor alguno se giró y enfrentó su miraba esmeralda a los huecos que el cráneo de Johnny Blaze presentaba. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando el resto de la población retrocedió y el profesorado se alzaba con sus varitas, listos para atacar al espíritu de venganza por si llegaba a atacar a Harry.

 **-Cientos de personas han muerto por la mano de Tom Riddle. Es por ello que pagará caro por sus crímenes. La sociedad ya no puede seguir viviendo con miedo hacia quienes se aprovechan de los débiles-** la hueca voz de Ghost Rider resonó en las almas de todos, al mismo tiempo que sostenía en su mano una bolsa con objetos que entregó a joven mago.

Harry tomó un vistazo al interior del morral, sintiendo otra vez aquella sensación que la mujer de vestido púrpura le dio al tocarlo cuando estaba muerto. Un anillo rústico que tenía engarzado una roca obsidiana era la culpable, tomándolo en su mano por unos minutos antes de ponérselo en el dedo índice derecho. El resto de los objetos que había dentro del saco presentaban reminiscencias a los miembros fundadores de la escuela mágica a la que asistía, por lo que simplemente la cerró con fuerza e hizo un nudo con el cordón que tenía.

-Dr. Strange no me dijo cuántos trozos eran, pero si no me equivoco ya van seis. Cuántos más faltan para que Riddle se muera de una vez por todas? – sin temerle, Harry le habló al alter ego de Johnny Blaze.

 **-Solo uno, joven renacido. Luego podré castigar por toda la eternidad la putrefacta alma de Tom Marvolo Riddle y sus lacayos obedientes-** declaró el espíritu errante, marchándose hasta la motocicleta que tenía a metros de distancia y yéndose a toda velocidad a través de las puertas.

El joven adulto esperó hasta que el rastro de llamas se extinguiese antes de retomar su asiento en la cena, siendo foco de miradas. Ron vio con curiosidad la bolsa que tenía a su lado, intentando tomarla para revisar su interior pero recibiendo una bofetada que le hizo repensar su accionar.

-Amigo! – exclamó el pelirrojo, amamantando su mano.

-La curiosidad mató al gato- respondió solemnemente el pelinegro.

-Pero la satisfacción lo revivió…HEY! – dijo Hermione, intentando repetir lo mismo que el Weasley pero recibiendo una cachetada también.

-Esa era la última vida del gato. Mis cosas. Privado. Entendido? – sentenció Harry, levantando su mirada para dejar en claro los puntos.

-Sr. Potter, necesito que me entregue esa bolsa. Puede contener objetos peligros, así como también el anillo que está llevando- la voz de Albus Dumbledore sonó desde la gran mesa que ocupaba.

-Estoy empezándome a cuestionar sobre su verdadera lealtad, Profesor Dumbledore…- murmuró en voz alta el mago emancipado.

-Cómo puedes decir eso, mi niño. No ves que solo quiero ayudarte? – empleando una faceta de abuelo bondadoso, se expresó el anciano.

-Vengo oyendo eso desde el día en que llegó mi carta de Hogwarts. Además, no le parece raro que Ghost Rider le dijese esas palabras junto a Snape? – dijo el Potter, asentando su codo izquierdo en la mesa mientras descansaba su cabeza en su mano siniestra.

-Es Profesor Snape, Harry. Y cómo puedes creer en las palabras de esa criatura oscura? Con qué clase de gente has estado relacionándote, mi muchacho? – tratando de apelar al lado suave del muchacho, comunicó el viejo mago.

-Con la que salva al mundo de infinitas amenazas mientras usted disfruta de sus sabrosísimos caramelos con sabor a limón en su despacho- irónico, refutó el joven adulto.

-Igual de irreverente que su padre…- Snape murmuró venenosamente.

-Sr. Potter! Detención por el resto del mes a causa de su desacato! Qué pensaría su madre si estuviese viva? – McGonagall, exaltada, dijo.

-Que, qué clase de mujer deja a un niño en un umbral en medio de una noche de Noviembre? – cansado de las constantes insistencias en utilizar las memorias de sus difuntos padres para corregir sus actitudes, Harry les respondió.

La vicedirectora de Hogwarts emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa para posteriormente taparse la boca y retirarse rápidamente del salón por una puerta aledaña mientras todo el alumnado la miraba fijamente por la revelación.

-Además, prefiero ser irreverente como mi padre a ser un mortífago como usted, "Profesor Snape"- el sarcasmo fue derramado caudalosamente en la última parte de la oración que profesó Harry.

-Mocoso insoportable, te enseñaré a resp…! – comenzó a gritar el sujeto de pelo grasiento al mismo tiempo que alzaba su varita, mas tuvo que detenerse cuando el ojiverde alzó su mano.

-Yo que usted, me lo pensaría dos veces. Mire lo que le pasó a Lucy por atacar al último heredero de una Casa Noble…Además con su prontuario de mortífago y trabajar como espía para un club clandestino no le ayuda mucho- advirtió el mago de orbes esmeraldas, sonriendo de manera torcida, como el mejor de los Slytherin.

-Harry, tienes que aprender a perdonar. No puedes seguir concibiendo este odio que tienes hacia Severus…- trató de mediar Albus.

-Quién dice que lo odio? – preguntó alzando una ceja el pelinegro.

-Mi niño, eso me dice que eres una grandiosa pers…! – quiso exclamar el anciano, siendo frenado en su oración.

-Si lo odiase, implicaría que lo catalogo como una persona. Ese mortífago que tiene a su lado es un monstruo. Una aberración que disfruta de matar, torturar y violar gente inocente. Un consejo Profesor Dumbledore, no trate de tapar el sol con su pulgar…si aguarda unos minutos más se quedará ciego cuando este se mueva- poniéndose de pie y aventando la bolsa por encima de su hombro, Harry declaró mientras se retiraba de la sala, dejando a todos en silencio y a Snape furioso.

* * *

"The Quibbler" y el "Daily Prophet" habían estado publicando diariamente los nombres de los patriarcas de varias familias mágicas británicas que perecían de manera sospechosa. Recibiendo sus exequias en el Ministerio de Magia antes de ser arrojados a través del Velo de la Muerte, que el Departamento de Misterios poseía, por la portación de marcas oscuras en sus brazos. No solo cada uno de los mortífagos murió con el terror dibujado en sus rostros, sino que un cuerpo de aspecto ofidio fue estacado en medio de Diagon Alley con un claro mensaje en llamas que notificaba el fin por completo del Señor Oscuro junto a una enorme serpiente decapitada.

La aparición del cuerpo sin vida de Severus Snape en su recámara dentro de Hogwarts fue un golpe duro para el profesorado, quienes temerosos acudieron a Harry por explicaciones, pero este último terminó por desestimarlos ya que Ghost Rider había dicho que castigaría duramente a todos los que estaban relacionados con Voldemort. Obviamente esto no fue de mucho agrado para varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix que creían tener una brújula moral inspirada por Dumbledore, pero varios de los miembros restantes fueron bastante vocales a la hora de expresar su alegría ante la defunción del Maestro de Pociones.

Harry enviaba y recibía cartas todas las semanas, las cuales siempre lo ponían de buen ánimo luego de tener que soportar las constantes invitaciones o reclamos que Albus le hacía, o Tonks en su defecto al obedecerle ciegamente. Las noticias sobre los casos que Jennifer llevaba a cabo, así como las peleas que tenía con ladrones en la caótica ciudad londinense eran un bálsamo para el joven mago que vivía encerrado en un castillo medieval. Asimismo, los relatos sobre cómo hacía enojar a los alumnos y profesores por igual con su actitud indiferente y burlona, hacían reir a la fémina de tez jade, quien le respondía que cada vez se parecía más al hermano de Thor.

Navidad llegó rápidamente, lo que permitió que el mago emancipado saliese de Hogwarts y se dirigiese directamente al apartamento que compartía con la abogada, sorprendiéndola con regalos como aretes y collares con joyas incrustadas que tomó de las bóvedas familiares. La licenciada, por su parte, lo esperaba armando el árbol navideño mientras vestía únicamente una sudadera, la cual exponía gran parte de su piel que añoraba el contacto que el joven le brindaba.

Solo el convencimiento de Jennifer hizo que el joven adulto marchase nuevamente hacia la escuela de magia, algo que ella misma aceptó renuentemente ya que extrañaría despertarse junto a él sin nada que limitase el contacto de uno con el otro. Los mensajes volvieron a ser un papel fundamental en las psiques de cada uno de ellos, alegrando los largos días con noticias que parecerían estúpidas para cualquier pero cargaban emociones en la tinta.

She-Hulk intercaló sus deberes como heroína con los de abogada renombrada, ayudando tanto a inocentes en la vía pública como en los tribunales. Había días donde se despertaba con nostalgia, apretando aquella camiseta que el Potter le había regalado de su equipo de Quidditch, olfateando su aroma impregnado mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas y frazadas, gimiendo su nombre.

Harry dedicaba todo su tiempo en la biblioteca, algo que exasperaba a Ron y sorprendía a Hermione. Libros con conocimientos básicos y avanzados se acumulaban sobre las mesas junto a papiros y tinteros. Resúmenes y deberes eran una constante en la vida escolar del mago emancipado, quien se esforzaba al máximo para sus exámenes que le permitirían la libertad que necesitaba en el mundo mágico para poder marcharse de allí una vez por todas.

Clima lúgubre fue algo común en Slytherin, quienes sufrían las pérdidas de familiares y bienes materiales a causa de las confiscaciones que Amelia Bones llevaba a cabo con su papel como dirigente del Ministerio de Magia. Sus comunicados se extendían a lo largo de las comunidades mágicas europeas debido a su creciente buena relación con el ICW, algo que hace mucho tiempo no pasaba por culpa de la ignorancia que Dumbledore plagaba con sus ideologías. Las plazas dentro del consejo de magos fue renovándose, aunque principalmente fue acortándose de miembros, lo hizo que los trámites para formular leyes y normas fuese mucho más rápido.

Los días pasaron a ser semanas, y estos a meses. El fluir de la correspondencia en las manos del último heredero Potter era ya algo común en el colegio, incluso si sus amigos o director querían inmiscuir sus narices en ellas, lo cual no era tolerado por ningún motivo por el ojiverde. La idea que Hermione le propuso a Harry para hacer un club de DADA fue vetada sin ningún miramiento, acusando al hecho de que le quitaría todo el tiempo que él utilizaba para estudiar sus exámenes, algo que puso orgullosa y fastidiosa a la morena bruja que bufaba con enojo y se retiraba a sus aposentos.

La primera semana de Junio llegó finalmente, y con ello el inicio de los exámenes O.W.L.s que afectarían los trabajos que cada alumno quisiese buscar en el futuro. Sprout, SInistra, McGonagall, Flitwick, Trelawney, Binns, Tonks, Hagrid, y el nuevo reemplazo de Snape que era Slughorn, fueron los encargados de tomar los escrutinios necesarios por dos semanas seguidas, las cuales mantuvieron en vilo a la gran cantidad de alumnos que cursaban el quinto año.

Por primera vez en cinco ciclos que cumplía estudiando en ese establecimiento, Harry no terminó en la enfermería, algo de lo que Madame Pomfrey utilizó para burlarse cuando todo el alumnado había hecho sus maletas y procedían a retirarse. Dumbledore no perdió el tiempo, ordenándoles a los miembros de su sociedad secreta que no perdiesen de vista a Harry y lo llevasen directamente a Grimmauld Place. Lo que no sabían, fue que Luna sería la última persona en verlo cuando ingresó al tren y se perdió en uno de los tantos vagones.

* * *

El mago inglés y la heroína americana caminaban tomados de la mano en la apabullante ciudad de New York en dirección a la Mansión Avengers. Un bolso colgaba del hombro derecho de Potter, llevando en su interior todas las pertenencias de ambos con un tamaño reducido y un encanto pluma, algo que hacía reir a la fémina ya que últimamente él se había estado olvidando de utilizar durante el tiempo que compartían íntimamente, lo que terminaba con un joven adulto con magulladuras pero una gran sonrisa al igual que Jennifer.

-Un poco desconcertante para ti? – preguntó She-Hulk, vistiendo un jean que se adosaba a sus curvas y una nueva camiseta de Quidditch que le tomó prestada a su pareja.

-SI tu no estuvieses aquí conmigo, de seguro que sí. Hay mucho más caos que en Londres durante un buen día- aclaró el joven adulto, sonriéndole levemente mientras apretaba la mano color jade de la mujer a su lado.

-Estoy segura de que te acostumbrarás rápido. Oye, aún no me has dicho cómo te fue en esos exámenes que tuviste antes de venir conmigo- recordó la licenciada, deteniéndose en un cruce peatonal y viendo como los vehículos pasaban con la luz verde.

-Todos los temas fueron aprobados con un "Excepcional"- regalándole una mueca alegre y orgullosa, replicó el pelinegro mientras la Walters lo miraba sorprendida.

-Incluso en Adivinación? No me dijiste que era la que más te costaba debido a que no servía si no tenías la capacidad? – ella le cuestionó, rememorando lo que él le escribía durante todo un año en las cartas que se enviaban.

-Sí, pero luego de comprender que mientras predijese mi desgracia me iría bien…Fue así como Trelawney me aprobó con honores- como si hubiese hecho una travesura, rio el mago, contagiando inmediatamente a la abogada.

-Estoy temiendo que mis habilidades como abogada y las constantes comparaciones que te hago con Loki estén afectándote…- se mofó Jennifer, agachándose levemente para besar en los labios al Potter y luego proceder a cruzar la avenida que los separaba de la enorme construcción que servía como base de los héroes americanos.

-Eres una mala influencia, Jennifer. Mira que corromper a este pobre adolescente en tu primer día de conocerlo al llevártelo a tu apartamento- sin dejar pasar la oportunidad, y aprovechando que esta vez si le había puesto un encantamiento de peso pluma a la dama de pelo verde, jaló del tonificado brazo para reclamar los carnosos labios jade.

-No me quiero imaginar que pasaría si Thor te viese…- murmuró divertida la heroína, cruzando el portón que separaba el límite de propiedad privada.

-Y trataré de que no lo haga, no sobrevivía a maldiciones asesinas solo para ser perseguido por un dios nórdico. Además, fue algo bueno que decidiese alistarme a una escuela secundaria para terminar mis estudios y trabajar a medio tiempo en aquella casa de empeño donde encontramos a Mary- dijo el ojiverde, acordándose del momento que tuvieron que pasar apenas llegaron a los Estados Unidos.

-Aún no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la cara que puso cuando le diste ese cofre con su parte de las regalías que el Ministerio te dio por el ataque que recibimos. Espero que Titania sepa aprovecharlo y dejar su lado criminal por un largo tiempo. Sin contar que el dueño del local pareció tranquilizarse cuando le contamos que ella ahora estaba reformándose- la dama afectada por los rayos gamma confesó, abriendo las puertas de la mansión y entrando.

La pulcritud era lo primero que se hacía notar en el interior de la casona, así como también las cacofonías que se hacían eco a lo largo del pasillo que dirigía al salón principal. Quienes alguna vez tuvieron una relación abogada/cliente, y ahora era pareja con sentimientos que crecían con los días, avanzaron a paso firme hasta el punto de destino, empujando las maderas que separaban una zona de la otra, revelando al menos una docena de personas con sus respectivos trajes de superhéroes.

-Loki? – fue lo que preguntó Thor, alzándose con su martillo listo para atacar.

-Te odio y te amo tanto…- mirando a la bella fémina de tez verde que comenzó a reírse, comentó Harry.

-No es tu hermano, Thor. Ya te explicamos hace tiempo que él es el novio que Jen se robó de una cuna- Jessica Drew replicó, burlándose junto a Janet y Carol Danvers.

-El inglés? Al menos es bueno oír a alguien que mantiene su acento y no lo perdió como tú! – Hawkeye exclamó, acomodando las flechas en su carcaj.

-Mini mago! Veo que puedes caminar todavía, quiero que luego me cuentes tu secreto! – la voz de Tony Stark sonó luego de retraer la máscara de su armadura.

-Deja en paz al caballero, Tony. Deben de estar cansados por el viaje, no? – siendo la voz de la consciencia, corrigió Steve Rogers.

-Es un gusto verlos de nuevo, y un placer conocerlos a ustedes- saludó Harry cordialmente mientras su cerebro reproducía una y otra vez lo que habían dicho previamente, como si quisiese acordarse de algo importante.

-Gente, él es Harry Potter. Harry, creo que ya los conoces y no hace falta que te los presente- alegre por el recibimiento, clamó She-Hulk.

-Si no estuviese aquí, nunca me hubiese creído que tu novio era un adolescente…- incrédula se manifestó Black Widow.

-El niño huele a muerte- declaró cortante Logan, quien se hallaba sentado en la barra con una cerveza en mano.

-Sé asesinado dos veces y trata de no oler así…- contestó descaradamente el mago, masajeándose el pecho de forma inconsciente al mismo tiempo que hacía deslizar su mochila al suelo y se agachaba a buscar algo.

-Además, ya no es un niño…- intentó comenzar a decir Jennifer, mas siendo interrumpida.

-Todos sabemos que te encargaste de eso- mofándose, dijo Scarlet Witch.

-Iba a decir que ya no es un niño porque fue declarado adulto por el juzgado de Londres, Wanda…Por cierto, yo no soy quien anda con Mr. Roboto- frunciendo el ceño, indicó la abogada a Vision.

-Oye, qué estás haciendo? Y cómo es que puedes meter tu brazo entero en esa pequeña bolsa? – Luke Cage preguntó a Harry, tras verlo hurgar en la mochila que llevaba.

El inglés aún repetía las palabras que Barton había dicho anteriormente al mismo tiempo que revolvía entre los diminutos maleteros que habían dentro del paquete que cargó todo este tiempo, sonriendo victorioso al hallar el que buscaba y sacándolo al exterior. Todos los héroes miraron con asombro y curiosidad la pequeña caja que cabía en la palma de la mano del británico, siendo depositada en el suelo y posteriormente agrandada por el toque de una fugaz varita que se despidió desde el antebrazo derecho de Harry.

-Eso era magia…están seguros que no es Loki? – volvió a preguntar el dios del trueno.

-Que no soy Loki, maldita sea! – exclamó fastidiado el ojiverde.

-Qué estás buscando, mini Merlín? – como un niño, se movió de un lado al otro el millonario excéntrico.

El joven adulto no replicó, estando concentrando en buscar algo que solo él sabía entre los libros de estudio que Jennifer reconoció. Al cabo de un minuto, un par de gafas enmarcadas peculiarmente fueron expuestas al ambiente, provocando incredulidad en todos cuando Harry se puso de pie y procedió a llevárselas a los ojos.

 _-Wrackspurts? – repitió la extraña palabra, Potter._

 _-Son invisibles, flotan alrededor de tus orejas y te dan dolor de cabeza. También hacen que la gente olvide cosas esenciales de uno y tenga la piel verde con arrugas- explicó pacientemente ella._

Esa fue la memoria que activaron las palabra de Hawkeye al decir que Jessica Drew había perdido su acento cuando había vivido años en Gran Bretaña, ya que la última vez que la vio si lo tenía. La visión se volvió de un tono pardo, mirando fijamente a cada uno de los presentes para finalmente enfocarse en Spiderwoman, a quien velozmente atacó con su varita.

 _-Stupefy! Incarcerous! –_ exclamó Harry, golpeando a la mujer con un rayo rojo que la dejó inconsciente y envuelta en cuerdas.

-Bastardo! Qué le hiciste a Jess! – gritó Captain Marvel, abalanzándose sobre el mago y golpeándolo contra una pared.

-Harry! Qué hiciste!? – la heroína de piel verde reclamó.

-Muchacho, habla ahora- ordenó Steve Rogers.

-Esa no es Spiderwoman…- logró decir el ojiverde mientras era asfixiado por Danvers.

-De qué hablas? Ella es nuestra compañera! – Cage protestó.

-Les dije que era Loki! Solo él atacaría a uno de nosotros! – Thor, enojado, comentó.

-Las gafas que Luna me dio, Jennifer…Póntelas y entenderás lo que digo…- volvió a hablar el pelinegro inglés, indicando el regalo que la bruja rubia le dio.

La licenciada se debatió por un segundo qué hacer, para finalmente tomar las raras lentes y ponérselas, viendo el mundo de otro color. Nada parecía extraño para ella, al menos hasta que se fijó en el cuerpo desmayado de Spiderwoman, descubriendo que su rostro era de un verde oscuro y poseía un mentón arrugado con orejas puntiagudas, lo que la hizo retroceder inmediatamente.

-Carol, suelta a Harry ahora! Él tiene razón, esa no es Jessica. Es un Skrull! – exclamó la Walters.

-Qué locura estás diciendo, Jennifer? – Stark cuestionó.

-Toma esto y mírala- solamente dijo eso She-Hulk, entregándole las gafas.

Iron Man parecía renuente a hacerlo, pero al final aceptó. Su rostro se endureció mientras entregaba las espectrogafas a Captain America, quien imitó su cara y repitió el proceso de pasar los lentes a cada uno de los Avengers presentes, descubriendo la cruel realidad que tenían delante.

-Como fue que supiste que era un Skrull, Harry? – Jennifer quiso saber.

-No lo sabía, solo recordé algo que Luna me dijo tras oír a Hawkeye decir que Spiderwoman había perdido su acento, cuando la última vez que la vimos aún lo tenía. Luna me dijo que estas gafas mostraban a seres que hacían a la gente tener aspecto verde y arrugas…- contestó el Potter, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su pareja.

-Un Skrull. Hubo un Skrull entre nosotros por al menos un año. Cuándo fue que suplantó a Jess? – Janet indagó preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero ahora necesitamos sacarle toda la información posible- Natasha dijo.

-No creo que sea tan fácil, Widow…- Wolverine gruñó.

Harry vio los rostros de preocupación de los héroes, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a la mochila y sacó un nuevo maletero que lucía más viejo que el anterior. Dentro habían decenas de gradillas que soportaban pequeños frascos tapados, siendo uno con un líquido transparente el que el inglés buscaba, entregándoselo a la espía rusa.

-Eso es…? – la mujer de piel verde musitó a su pareja, abrazando su brazo en todo momento.

-Veritaserum. En mis bóvedas había un baúl lleno de pócimas que mi madre hizo. Tres gotas y hará que revele todos sus secretos sin que pueda oponerse- reveló el ojiverde, tomando protectoramente a Jennifer por la cintura, con su varita lista para cualquier situación.

Los Avengers se observaron uno al otro en silencio, asintiendo unísonamente. Thor tomó el cuerpo desmayado del Skrull, sentándolo en una silla mientras los demás se ponían en guardia a su alrededor y Black Widow frente a la falsa Spiderwoman.

-Puedes despertar al Skrull? – le pidió la espía al mago, quien asintió y le pidió tácitamente a Jennifer que lo soltase.

 _-Rennervate. Glacius –_ moviendo levemente su varita, el Potter despertó al verde ser y luego congeló su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta los pies.

-Nat? Qué me están haciendo? Por qué Harry me atacó? – la heroína impostora realizó sus interrogantes.

Nadie dijo nada, Jennifer y Harry vieron como Black WIdow tomaba con fuerzas la cara de la mujer y depositaba tres gotas en la lengua, haciendo que sus ojos se tornen brillosos, perdiendo toda voluntad propia.

-Eres un Skrull? – probó la espía tras devolverle el frasco al inglés que se negó a soltar a She-Hulk.

-Sí- fue la réplica que recibieron todos a partir de una voz sin emociones, lo que asombro al grupo.

Gruñidos y maldiciones se oyeron a partir de Carol, Tony, Clint y Logan. Los demás estaban en silencio, ya sea por temor o la sensación de haber sido engañados tan fácilmente. Harry cerró sus ojos y exhaló cansinamente, para luego mirar a la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado mientras se aferraba con fuerzas a su brazo.

-Por qué siempre me persiguen los problemas? – susurró el joven adulto con tristeza en su voz.

-Todo saldrá bien, Harry. Te lo prometo, ya verás que estaremos de nuevo en nuestro apartamento cuando menos te lo creas- respondió la heroína, agachándose y besando con anhelo los labios del británico, pensando en diferentes maneras para evitar que una catástrofe suceda de ahora en más.

Steve Rogers dio un paso al frente, permitiendo que Natasha reemplace su puesto.

-Cuál es tu nombre, Skrull? Y qué es lo que buscas aquí en la Tierra? – hizo sus preguntas el super soldado.

-Soy Veranke, reina de los Skrull. Y he venido a reclamar la Tierra como nuestro nuevo hogar- fue la respuesta que recibieron todos, paralizándolos.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, se terminó esta historia._**

 ** _Les gusto a pesar de que fuese un poquito larga?_**

 ** _Fue entretenida o aburrida?_**

 ** _Denme sus opiniones personales, son de mucha ayuda y además me gusta saber que piensan!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**


End file.
